A Test of Faith, love, and destiney
by Sayuri-chan 18
Summary: What,Sango and Mirouku attack inuyasha, inuyasha turns into a full youkai, kagome might die or leave for good, mothers day depressin,will kikyou get her way. What dasterdadly story Have I created. I dont want to give much away but Inuaysha and kagome Go
1. Finals are the WORST!

A Test of Faith, love and Destiny.

By: Samantha Bustamante

**(This is my first fan-fic! I tried to make the story as realistic as possible. Pleeeeeeese tell me what you think. _Italics _mean the person is thinking. This is an inukag sangomirouku pair. Sorry I'm not a Kikyo fan. There's only so much sympathy I can give her before I start to dislike her for her actions.) **

**(Note: this story takes place after the group defeated Naraku. They are still looking for all the shards.)**

A cool breeze blew the raven-haired girls tresses as she thumbed through her mini-calendar looking for important dates. The group was once again searching for the shattered Shikon no-tama. (The jewel was shattered by Kagome, who fell through her families well, to feudal Japan and broke the spell on the hanyou Inuyasha set by his past love Kikyo. But that's another story to tell.) Inuyasha was up front, Sango (the famous demon exterminator) and Mirouku (the flirtatious monk) in the middle and kagome with shippo (the young fox-demon) lagging behind. They all met in different ways but agreed to stay together because each person had the same goal, to kill Naraku. (An evil half-demon, who pitted Inuyasha and Kikyo to betray each other, killed all of Sangos family and uses her brother as a puppet, and put a curse on Mirouku's family with the wind tunnel. (Shippo lost his family to the thunder brothers so he unanimously joined the group. Each person was affected by naraku, except the young miko who was thrown into this mess when she broke the jewel. She now must live a double life, one in feudal Japan and one in present day Japan. "Ahhh! I have finals in a week!" Yelled the miko, anxiety written all over her face. Each member stared at her, confused, until Inuyasha spoke. "What's a finals?" he questioned Kagome had calmed down enough to explain to him how deadly they were. "Finals are like giant tests you have to take at the end of the year over everything you've learned. And the worst part is that it counts for one-third of your grade!" The hanyou took a few second to register the information, not know what grades were, but brushing it off. "What does that have to do with anything?" he demanded, arms crossed and eyes closed. Before he could even finish the sentenance Kagome was in front of him, hands locked together with a puppy- dog face plastered on her_. 'I hate it when she does that face. _"Inuyaaaaasha." She said sweetly. "What?" He answered, eyebrow twitching. " I need to go home for two weeks so I can study and take my finals. I need to take this if I ever want to pass the 11th grade!" _'Please let me go' _ " You cant go home, were in the middle of hunting the jewel shards!" yelled the inflamed half-demon. "Yeah but if I pass my finals I'll be out for a few months, which means I wont have to go to school to take any tests." She replied, hoping that he would let her go.

Sango and Mirouku watched them argue some more before one responded. "Here they go again arguing." Said the small kitistune while throwing his hands in the air and sighing "Do you think Inuyasha will let her go?" Whispered Mirouku. "Not willingly." Replied Sango. "Why do they always have to argue?" interrupted shippo. "I think its because they like each other," Replied Mirouku with a sly grin. "The way they're yelling they must love each other," whispered Sango sarcastically. "Yeah," agreed Shippo while Kilala (sangos neko cat) meowed in response.

"There's no way your gonna leave for two weeks!" Yelled the hanyou. "Oh yeah whose gonna stop me!" "The hell I will. You just want to leave so you don't have to look for the shards. You're being lazy!" sputtered Inuyasha, confident that he came to the right answer. _'Baka' _ "WHAT! I can't believe you!" yelled kagome while staring daggers at him. "Humph, Kikyo would never shirk her responsibilities, she's much better," muttered the hanyou, immediately regretting what he just said. Sadness mixed with anger constricted the young miko. She stood silent, focusing on not letting him see her cry as she bit back tears. _'Why does he always have to compare me to her. Kikyo's not the one who's living a double-life. I know I'm not as good as her and I know he doesn't care about me the way he does for her. But still its hard to hear it out loud and coming from him.' _Finally she regained her composure and thoughts for one last response, "Fine if that's how you feel than I'm leaving now." She replied coldly to him. "Sango may I borrow kilala." Sango just stood there with a shocked expression after seeing the look on kagomes face. _'She looks so sad and helpless' She_ finally snapped out of it thanks to an elbow from the monk and gave the miko kilala. "Thank you sango, goodbye," were the last words the schoolgirl said. Kilala transformed into her larger form and kagome jumped on. Everyone stood in puzzlement as she flew away.

'_Why does Inuyasha always have to stay stuff like that. He can be such a jerk sometimes. I guess he really still loves Kikyo. How could he still lover her, she's only living from the hatred she has for him and part of my soul. She's also tried to kill Inuyahsa and me more then once and helped naraku numerous of times. She even stole the jewel shards from me! Yet he still thinks of her all the time. I guess I can't compete with past loves. Still, I love him; I guess I can't do anything about that. I already made a promise to stay with him, by his side. Even though I cannot have him, I am still content with just looking at him and I know that if I go home his visits will stop in time and all I will be left with will be a memory that too will fade and that's something I do not want. Although I do not know if I will be strong enough to bear it, I will remain by him until he does not want me there anymore and even then, I do not know if I would be able to go. I have forsaken my life in exchange for a little time with him. I hope that he, one day appreciates it.' _Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts when Kilala growled, singling that they were near the well. _'I guess the time for bitter reflections is over, I must now go to follow the path I have chosen.'_ Landing softly on the ground the neko bent down to let the schoolgirl off her back. "Thanks Kilala, you can go back to Sango now." Kilala meowed back and began to fly off into the distance. She watched as the cat flew off into the horizon, making sure she made it back safely before jumping into the well. "Goodbye Inuyasha…"

Well what do you think? I know I went into detail a lot but it was the first chapter and I had to explain everything. The story really gets good after this! Pleeese review, I promise to write back and listen to the reviews!

**Weird things that go unnoticed in the series and movies. **

Where does the group keep hearing all these rumors from the almost never talk to any villagers unless the have to. The beginning of the story always starts with them hearing a rumor.

**How come kagomes skirt never flies up I mean come on! She falls down a cliff and all it does is ruffle? **

**How come in the second movie the whole group acts like the have never met Akie- toki- hojo? I mean he was in at least 4 episodes of the series. I mean come on, would you really forget a guy that you thought you were going to be married to, said he loved you like 5 times, and saved your life? **

**What kind of mom lets their daughter travel through time, fight vicious deamons, hang out with older and stronger guys, and skip school? **

**That's all folks **

**Pelase review!**


	2. Authors Notes and Funnies!

**Authors Notes **

Suman-ai (Sorry). I wont be able to update till at least Thursday of next week. I have finals. YUCK! (Just like the story, ha!) Youkatta (thank goodness) school ends on Thursday for me. I can tell you a sneak of next chapter. While Kagome is taking her finals Inuyasha is fighting A Large mind-controlling demon. He loses something very important and with Kagome taking finals she might not make it in time to save him!

Hope it sounds as interesting as it does to me. Well Ill write soon, but for now FINALS! AHHHHHH!

Dumb things that happen on the show and movie. 

Why do monkeys only appear when Sango or Kagome are in a hot springs? And they always yell when they see one! You think they would be used to it by now.

On the second movie why does Kagome always say "What celestial robe?" when she knows what it is!

How come Kagomes Friends or teachers never check for her in the hospital? Her Grandpas always saying she's sick. (She's missed so many days of school she would have to repeat the grade.) Also what kind of school calls a student every time they don't come?

In the series it says the Kagome is in Jr. High. How can she be 15-16 and still be in middle school! Did she fail a few grades? (She also looks like a high schooler) Also does she go to private school because everyone there is wearing uniforms? (Although I doubt any private school would let her wear that uniform. I know, I go to private school but I do wear my skirt above my knee, just not that short. ) I do love her uniform though; I wish that were my uniform code at my school.

In the third movie Inuyasha yells out Kagomes name on the top of the school and no one looks! Come on! I would.

**That's all Folks!**

Jaa (later)

Sammy-Chan.


	3. Translations

I'm posting this note to show the words I have been using and am going to start using more in my chapters. I think they make the story sound more realistic. Tell me what you think.

**Japanese Translations: **

Baka moron/stupid/fool  
Che a handy-dandy, all-purpose swear word  
Chikushou another handy-dandy, all-purpose swear word  
Kazaana the Air Void in Miroku's right hand; Naraku cursed his grandfather with the void, and it's been passed down to Miroku, who will eventually be swallowed up by it—unless they kill Naraku (then it will disappear); in English, it's called "Wind Tunnel"  
Kitsune fox  
Goshinboku the ancient tree that Kikyo pinned Inuyasha to for 50 years; a piece of bark is missing from Inuyasha's extended stay there; This tree also exists in Kagome's time, in the shrine  
Miko a priestess or shrine maiden  
Ohayo good morning, more like 'morning (slang)  
Oi hey  
Onegai please (one of many ways to say it)  
Osuwari sit! (In an honorable way… a way to constrain inuyasha by using the rosary beads on his neck,but only kagome can do this.)  
Pocky Chocolate-covered biscuit sticks… a tasty treat for all to eat! (agh! It's late, and I'm rhyming!)  
Shikon no Tama the Jewel of Four Souls… Gives immense power to any who possess it; even its shards (kakera) contain mighty power; Inuyasha & Co. are trying to put this back together so Kagome can purify it and send it out of the world so that it can no longer be used for ill purposes  
Shini-dama-chuu Kikyo's soul collecting youkai; kinda resemble albino snakes/air eels…  
Youkai monster/demon/ghost/ghoul… Most commonly translated as demon

Hai yes  
Jii-chan grandpa  
Shimatta yet another all-purpose swear word  
Tasukete help me

_Arigatou_ thank you (a 'higher-brow' way of saying it)  
_Gomen nasai_ so sorry, or I'm sorry  
_Houshi_ monk  
_Iie_ no  
_Kisama_ a very rude way of saying 'you'  
_Konoyarou_ you bastard

_Nan da_ what  
_Nan da yo_ whaddaya want (a masculine phrase, as it would be rather rude to have a woman use this line)  
_Ningen_ human  
_Onna_ woman  
_Suman-ai_ a very respectful way of saying 'I'm sorry'  
_Sumimasen_ Excuse me  
_Urusei_ shut up  
_Yakuza_ a gang

Aishiteru I love you  
Daijoubu It's alright / I'm alright / it's fine  
Kuso another all-purpose swear word  
Koishii beloved   
Mou (bear with me, this is a tough one to translate!) 'Really', a chiding remark  
Nani slang for 'what'  
Taijiya I don't know the literal translation, but I believe it's along the lines of 'demon exterminator', refers to Sango  
Usotsuki liar  
Yokatta thank goodness

Hanyou half-demon  
haori a short over-kimono jacket thing (Inuyasha's is red… just to give you an idea ;-))  
Hiraikotsu Sango's trademark giant boomerang made of bone (and it's really heavy AND destructive… Go Sango!)  
Kami deity (or deities) / god(s) / supernatural being(s)  
kitsune fox  
matte wait  
neko cat  
ni-hezumi cloth made from the fur of a fire-rat demon (referring to Inuyasha's red haori and hakama, serves as rudimentary armor)  
ningen human  
okaa-san mother (respectful way of addressing one's mother)  
Inu-korro mutt-face  
Jaa 'later (slang)  
Ookami wolf  
Saa so  
Shakujou the golden staff with the rings at the top that Miroku carries around… one of his trademarks.  
Anou a term indicating hesitation, equivalent of 'um'  
k'so another handy-dandy swear word  
ne when placed at the end of a sentence as a question, it's the equivalent of "right?" or "isn't that so?"  
Saimyoushou poison bees  
che swear word  
iie no  
katana a Japanese sword  
Kaze no Kizu literally, "Wound of the Wind", but refers to one of Inuyasha's attacks w/ Tessaiga  
kono a rude way of saying "you"  
kugutsu puppet (Naraku often sends these in his place to protect himself)  
Seibai one of Miroku's "spiritual attacks"  
Tessaiga Inuyasha's sword  
Arigatou gozaimashita: thank you for all that you've done (past tense) – very polite  
Sensei Literally A teacher

Well that's all of them. Don't worry, Ill paste them at the bottom of every chapter so you don't have to memorize it. I promise Ill write the next chapter this weekend and post it. I've just been busy with finals, but tomorrows my last day of school. (Yay!) I just watched one of the Inuyasha episodes last night. (A fateful love song from before we met.) I must say I do have a little more sympathy for Kikyo. But still, she wanted to change inuyasha so she wouldn't have the job of guarding the jewel anymore. If you really love someone you don't try to change them, you love them for who they are, not what they could be. Also, I still cant get over all the thins she did during the series. Like trying to drag inuyasha to hell with her (If she really loved him she would only want him to be happy, not dead), Trying to kill kagome and him numerous of times, Stealing the jewel shards from them and giving them to Naraku. (Because of that Inuyahsa almost got killed. And then she said she did it for his own good.) Oh well maybe my perspective on Kikyo will change when I watch part 2 of that episode. Well TTFN.

Sammy-Chan.


	4. I need to concentrate!

**(Yay! Schools out! And chapter 2 is done. I hope you all like it. Suman-ai it took me a while to update)**

**A/N- For all times purposes I just going to skip to where kagome is going to take the tests.)**

'_How am I supposed to cram all the info. I missed from class into one week?' _The young schoolgirl leaned back on her chair, papers and notes scattered everywhere. _'What if I study the night before for the test i'm having the next day so I wont have a total meltdown while trying to learn everything on the same day.' _

"Hmmm, what tests do I have tomorrow?" questioned the miko, to no one in particular. "Man! I have English and math on the same day. Ahhh!" " Is everything alright kagome?" asked her Mom while walking onto her room. "Daijoubu, I'm just studying for finals." "Okay honey but if you need anything Ill be downstairs." "Arigatou Okaa-san. Now where to start?" _'I guess Ill start math first and get it out of the way.' _Twenty minutes later… "Ahhhh! I don't know how to do any of this! What am I going to do!" yelled the now flustered kagome. "My math final is tomorrow and if I don't pass I'm gonna have to repeat Algebra II all over again! Ok calm down; don't go into another negative spiral. I'll just study for English first, then math." _'I really gotta stop talking to myself. It's kinda creepy.' _Two hours later… "Well English wasn't that bad, now onto math." _'Hmm, I wonder what inuyahsa and everyone else are doing? Iie concentrate kagome. I'm supposed to be studying. Besides I'm mad at inuyasha ne? Iie,Not really, just sad. I wonder if he's even thinking of me. Probably not. _. _Even though I cannot have him, I am still content with just looking at him and I know that when I go home his visits will stop in time and all I will be left with will be a memory that too will. Ok I just said I wasn't going to go in a negative spiral and now I've hit rock bottom. I'm supposed to be studying, not thinking about him, ne.' "_Ok now what problem did I leave off on?" questioned the miko. _'You know its kinda funny if you think about it. I left the feudal era to get away from inuyasha and now that I'm away I cant stop thinking about him ne.' _"Ok come on I need to concentrate. I have to pass 11th grade and stop talking to myself!" The schoolgirl buried her nose into the book concentrating very had to understand the problems. "Well at least I only have Chemistry and History next then I'm done." One hour later… _'I better get to bed. Its past 11:00 pm" _The girl stumbled from her chair to her dresser. After putting on her pajamas she fell into bed, dreading the next day.

* * *

During this time inuyasha was in his own world perched on the branch of a tree. _'Damn wench! Goes and leaves when were in the middle of shard hunting. Who does she think she is.' _

"Do you think inuyasha going to get kagome?" Questioned shippo. "Perhaps, but not any time soon. Kagome looked pretty mad when she left." Answered the monk. "I don't think kagome would go with him even if went to get her." Interrupted Sango. The three sat around a campfire discussing today's events, while inuyasha lied in a tree. "Boy inuyasha can be a real Baka sometimes. Not to mention hopeless when it comes to kagome's feelings." Stated shippo while throwing his hands in the air. "I can hear every word you guys are saying." Yelled the angry hanyou. Sweat drops appeared on everyone's head, except shippo. "OWWW! Oi What was that for inuyasha." Whimpered the Kitsune after inuyasha bopped him. "For not shutting up." "I'm gonna tell kagome when she gets back!" "Fine go ahead. I don't care." "Humph." Snorted the kitsune while sticking his tongue out. Sango and Mirouku were both watching the demons fight until the Houshi started groping Sango. A loud smack was heard that stopped the argument. "You Henti!" Yelled the now flustered Taijiya. "You mistaken me my dear Sango. I was only showing you how much I cared about you." "That was completely unnecessary! Goodnight you henti." The four soon retired for the night unbeknownst to what evil awaits them.

* * *

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. "Ugh." Mumbled the miko as she shut off her alarm and crawled out of bed. _'I CANT WAIT TILL THIS WEEK IS OVER' _After spending an hour in front or the mirror (You know all girls do) She ran downstairs to grab some toast and head out the door. "Bye Okaa-san, Aishiteru." At schoolgirl was greeted by her group of friends. "Kagome!" the three said in unison. "Hey guys." "We didn't think you would come to school this week because of finals and all of the days you missed." Said Eerie "Yeah your Jii-chan said you had mono ne." Chimed Yuka_'Thanks Jii-chan, you couldn't just say I had the flu or something normal." _"Kagome are you sure your up for finals?" questioned Ayumi. "Yeah I studied all night." _'Thank Kami for cover-up so I can hide all these rings under my eyes.' _The bell rang and all four schoolgirls walked inside.

* * *

The inuyahsa group (minus Kagome) decided to stay in Kadaes village. It would be pointless for them to go out since none of them can sense the jewel shards. Inuyahsa was in a tree sulking when he sensed something. "Sango, Mirouku what do you guys want? I told you I wasn't going after kagome and that's final." The Houshi and the Taijiya stared at him, a glazed look in their eyes. "Yes now go my minions and destroy him," whispered the evil Youkai. Sango threw her Hirailotsu at Inuyasha but he dodged easily. The Hanyou landed on the ground only to be charged at by Mirouku. "What the hell are you guys doing?" Yelled inuyasha. Neither answered, only attacked with more force. '_Chikushou someone must be controlling them. I knew I sensed something. How the hell am I supposed to fight them without hurting them?_ _I better find that Youkai before I do have to.' _Inuyasha started looking around to see if he could sense or smell the demon. The monk came at him and tried to hit him with his Seibai. Inuyasha dodged but was hit by the Taijiya's Hiraikotsu in mid-air. The blow threw him into a tree. The hanyou got up and threw the giant boomerang off into the distance. '_Well that takes care of sango's attacks' _Mirouku came at him again this time using his Kazaana. Inuyasha jumped out of the way just in time but Sango was waiting for him with her katana out. She jumped in the air and slashed his side, knocking the tessaiga from its hilt. The hanyou landed, clutching his torso that was now seeping blood. _' Kuso I forgot about her Katana' _The Taijiya grabbed the tessaiga and threw it in the distance were the mind controlling youkai was. "This sward proves to be a worthy prize for me," said the demon while staring at the tessaiga. Mirouku used his kazaana again to distract the half-demon while Sango attacked. Inuyasha dodged and missed their attack, but with every move he made more blood came out of his wound. _' Shimatta,I have to find that youkai before I loose to much blood.' _Inuyasha looked around again and still couldn't sense or smell the demon. "Damn I can't sense him." He said under his breath. The Houshi Came at him with his Seibai but inuyasha blocked him just in time. The diversion worked, Sango came from behind him and speared him with her katana. A sickening thud was made as the sward went right through his stomach. Out of reflex inuyasha yelled from the pain as the taijiya pulled out the sward. Both backed away as the hanyou knelt on a pool of his own blood. "Kagome." Was the last thing he whispered before losing consciousness? The youkai walked over to the hanyou staring at him. "Filthy Hanyou, He should have just killed his friends then maybe he would still be alive." Suddenly Inuyasha started pulsating. His claws grew longer and two purple stripes appeared on his face. "What, his aura, it smells like a youkai." The demon stood back watching as Inuyasha slowly stood up, flashing his crimson eyes at him. "It cant be, how can he still be alive, and a full-blooded youkai!" Inuyasha started to growl looking for an opponent to kill. His eyes met the village full of people. The youkai charged for the village, an evil smile plastered on his face at the thought of warm blood on his claws. The mind- controlling demon left, releasing his hold on the taijiya and houshi and leaving inuyahsa to kill without mercy.

* * *

After all her finals were finished kagome decided to celebrate the last day of school with her friends at Wacdonalds. "Saa kagome how do you think you did on your finals?" asked Ayumi _'Mou don't want to know.' _"I think I did pretty good, how about you." "Ok I guess, chemistry was hard though." " Yeah I thought that one was the hardest." Added Yuka. "Nah, History was the worst, at least for me." Stated Eerie. "Well at least schools out ne, so no more tests and finals for two months." Said a relieved kagome. _'But now I wont have an excuse to go home and see my family ne.' _"Hey kagome what are you doing over the summer?" questioned Yuka. _'Lets see… Ill probably be spending the whole summer in the feudal era with inuyasha fighting demons ne. I cant say that though.' _"Anou, I'm probably going to stay with my relative in Okinawa all summer." "That stinks." Said Ayumi "Yeah, I guess you won't be able to see your boyfriend all summer ne." Said Eerie sarcastically. "Inuyasha is not my boyfriend!" she yelled while blushing at her reaction. "Denial is the first step." Laughed Yuka

**Will Kagome make it in time? Will Inuyasha kill the whole village? Why do I sound like a cheap commercial? Tune in next chapter on A Test of Faith, Love, and Destiny. **

* * *

Baka moron/stupid/fool  
Che a handy-dandy, all-purpose swear word  
Chikushou another handy-dandy, all-purpose swear word  
Kazaana the Air Void in Miroku's right hand; Naraku cursed his grandfather with the void, and it's been passed down to Miroku, who will eventually be swallowed up by it—unless they kill Naraku (then it will disappear); in English, it's called "Wind Tunnel"  
Kitsune fox  
Goshinboku the ancient tree that Kikyo pinned Inuyasha to for 50 years; a piece of bark is missing from Inuyasha's extended stay there; This tree also exists in Kagome's time, in the shrine  
Miko a priestess or shrine maiden  
Ohayo good morning, more like 'morning (slang)  
Oi hey  
Onegai please (one of many ways to say it)  
Osuwari sit! (in an honorable way… a way to constrain inuyasha by using the rosary beads on his neck,but only kagome can do this.)  
Pocky Chocolate-covered biscuit sticks… a tasty treat for all to eat! (agh! It's late, and I'm rhyming!)  
Shikon no Tama the Jewel of Four Souls… Gives immense power to any who possess it; even its shards (kakera) contain mighty power; Inuyasha & Co. are trying to put this back together so Kagome can purify it and send it out of the world so that it can no longer be used for ill purposes  
Shini-dama-chuu Kikyo's soul collecting youkai; kinda resemble albino snakes/air eels…  
Youkai monster/demon/ghost/ghoul… Most commonly translated as demon

Hai yes  
Jii-chan grandpa  
Shimatta yet another all-purpose swear word  
Tasukete help me

_Arigatou_ thank you (a 'higher-brow' way of saying it)  
_Gomen nasai_ so sorry, or I'm sorry  
_Houshi_ monk  
_Iie_ no  
_Kisama_ a very rude way of saying 'you'  
_Konoyarou_ you bastard

_Nan da_ what  
_Nan da yo_ whaddaya want (a masculine phrase, as it would be rather rude to have a woman use this line)  
_Ningen_ human  
_Onna_ woman  
_Suman-ai_ a very respectful way of saying 'I'm sorry'  
_Sumimasen_ Excuse me  
_Urusei_ shut up  
Aishiteru I love you  
Daijoubu It's alright / I'm alright / it's fine  
Kuso another all-purpose swear word  
Koishii beloved  
Mou (bear with me, this is a tough one to translate!) 'Really', a chiding remark  
Nani slang for 'what'  
Taijiya I don't know the literal translation, but I believe it's along the lines of 'demon exterminator', refers to Sango  
Usotsuki liar  
Yokatta thank goodness

Hanyou half-demon  
haori a short over-kimono jacket thing (Inuyasha's is red… just to give you an idea ;-))  
Hiraikotsu Sango's trademark giant boomerang made of bone (and it's really heavy AND destructive… Go Sango!)  
Kami deity (or deities) / god(s) / supernatural being(s)  
kitsune fox  
matte wait  
neko cat  
ni-hezumi cloth made from the fur of a fire-rat demon (referring to Inuyasha's red haori and hakama, serves as rudimentary armor)  
ningen human  
okaa-san mother (respectful way of addressing one's mother)  
Inu-korro mutt-face  
Jaa 'later (slang)  
Ookami wolf  
Saa so  
Shakujou the golden staff with the rings at the top that Miroku carries around… one of his trademarks.  
Anou a term indicating hesitation, equivalent of 'um'  
k'so another handy-dandy swear word  
ne when placed at the end of a sentence as a question, it's the equivalent of "right?" or "isn't that so?"  
Saimyoushou poison bees  
che swear word  
iie no  
katana a Japanese sword  
Kaze no Kizu literally, "Wound of the Wind", but refers to one of Inuyasha's attacks w/ Tessaiga  
kono a rude way of saying "you"  
kugutsu puppet (Naraku often sends these in his place to protect himself)  
Seibai one of Miroku's "spiritual attacks"  
Tessaiga Inuyasha's sword  
Arigatou gozaimashita: thank you for all that you've done (past tense) – very polite  
Hai: yes  
Sensei Literally A techer

* * *

**Well how did you like it? Sorry if it dragged on but I had to set up the scene for what would happen in the next chapter. Please review I promise I will answer back!**

**Sneak peak: Kagome come back to the feudal era only to find sango and mirouku waiting for her by the well. They tell her that inuyasha is on a killing rampage in the village. Kagome then tells sango to go find inuyasha's soward while she tries to bring him back. WARNING! Someine dies in the next chapter!**

**That's all I can say. Jaa**


	5. Too Late

**Gomen-Nasai I haven't written in a while. Bear with me, I went on a family vacation to Tennessee (It took 9 hours to get there.) and the cabin was in the middle of nowhere. So I had no internet connection. I also had not quiet time to write this (3 little cousins that hover around you and worship you doesn't give you a lot of time to yourself ne?) and writing in the car is easier said than done. I'm also spending the last 2 weeks of June and most of July with my relatives. Anyway Arigatou for being very patient and waiting. **

* * *

(This scene takes place at kagomes house)

" I wish I could've spent more time with my friends science I probably wont see them all summer," said a sad miko as she crammed rawman, first aid kits, and extra cloths in her backpack.

_'Inuyasha would kill me if I spent any more time away, besides I've already been gone for two weeks' _

As she was packing the last of the snacks a question came upon her. "I wonder why inuyasha hasn't come to get me yet?" _'Hmmm, come to think of it he hasn't tried to drag me back this whole time.' _"He's probably still sulking. Man can he hold a grudge or what?"

"I wonder what I should wear?" The young girl discarded her uniform and searched through her closet for an outfit. "Ooh this looks cute, ne?" She pulled out a pink-strapped sundress with sakura petals sprinkled thought. It went a few inches above her knee so it didn't look formal, but still beautiful. (I got this idea because I have a dress that looks like this) "I hope it doesn't get ripped or dirty on the first day I wear it."

* * *

(This scene takes place after inu runs off on a slaughter rampage and the evil demon releases his control on Sango and Mirouku.)

"What, where am I?" questioned the Taijiya to no one in particular.

"Sango is that you?" said the houshi while running to her.

"Mirouku what happened. All I remember is fighting a demon and then it goes blank."

"Sango!" yelled Shippo while running to her, kilala tagging behind.

"What is it shippo?"

"It's Inuyasha he's killing all the villagers!"

"What, why is he doing that?' asked Mirouku

"He must be in his demon form" answered the kitsune.

"Wait, why would inuyasha be in his Youkai form? He has the tessaiga Ne." interrupted Sango.

"That demon we were fighting, he must have stolen the tessaiga from inuyasha!" exasperated the houshi as the predicament they were in finally sunk in...

"What should we do? Go after inuyasha or find the Youkai that stole his sward?" asked the Taijiya, worry written all over her face.

"Not to mention kagome's supposed to be coming today." Added the kitsune

With quick thinking the monk formulated a plan. "Shippo, you wait by the well for kagome to come back and explain to her the situation, Sango and I will go find the demon that stole inuyasha's sward."

"Ok." Said the kitsune as he scurried to the well.

"Kilala transform. Come on Mirouku we have to hurry!"

"Yes let's go."

'_I hope kagome can get here in time to stop inuyasha'_ thought the exterminator.

* * *

"Bye Mom, Souta, Grandpa. Ill see you soon." Said the miko as she waved goodbye to her family.

'_I hope inuyasha isn't too mad at me for being late.' _

As she jumped through the well she was greeted by the familiar blue light and the feeling of weightlessness.

"Kagome is that you?" yelled the small fox demon

"Yeah Shippo it's me."

"Kagome you have to hurry!"

"Why is something wrong?"

"Its inuyasha, he's in his demon form and he's killing everything in his path!"

'_What! Why is he doing this? Oh no, he must have lost his sward in a battle!' _Shock overcame the girl as she stood there numbly. _'This is all my fault. If I hadn't left inuyasha wouldn't have turned into a Youkai and everyone would still be alive. This is all my fault.' _

The young kitsune watched as wave over wave of different emotions washed over her face.

'_Wait a minute, were are Sango and Mirouku?' _

"Shippo where are Sango and Mirouku?" questioned kagome, urgently awaiting the answer and hoping her friends were still alive.

"They both flew off on kilala to find the demon that stole inuyasha's sward."

Relief suddenly flooded her body as she found out that her friends were still alive. The miko needed a plan and she needed it fast or there would be nothing left of the village.

"Shippo I need you to do something very important. I need you to go to kadaes hut and protect her. I'm going to try to bring inuyasha back."

"Are you sure?" said Shippo, worried of what would happen to kagome.

"Yes now go before it's too late!" commanded the miko, saying the statement a little harshly.

"Ok I'm on it!"

She watched as Shippo ran off into the distance, thinking of where the hanyou would be right now.

* * *

"Sango how do you know where were going?" asked the Houshi.

"Before I spotted you I saw a demon carrying a large object heading towards the forest."

"Do you think the demon has inuyasha's sward?"

"Yes I'm almost positive."

'_I hope its inuyasha's sward. Otherwise it's all up to kagome to bring him back.' _"Mirouku do you see anything?"

The monk snapped out of his thoughts only to see Sango looking back at him.

"Why yes I do." He said as a lecherous grin appeared on his face.

"Do you see the …" A deafening slap was heard thought the forest.

"You Hentai were supposed to be looking for the demon!"

"How can I pay attention when there is a beautiful woman sitting in front of me at hands reach?"

"Just pay attention and look for the demon" said the Taijiya while blushing.

* * *

Kagome had been searching through the forest for about an hour now. The hanyou was no where to be found in the village, only his destructive path was left behind. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha where'd you go!" _'Were could he be its almost nightfall.'_

_(Inuyasha's thoughts)_

There was a person close and he wanted to kill it. He started to get up "Kill!" the voice yelled strongly through his head. At the same time a voice also yelled "NO!" He stopped trying to get up. No, he wasn't suppose to fight the demon screamed his mind as his eyes started to fade, but an even stronger voice drowned out the other, "Kill!" it screamed into his mind. He hesitated still hearing the echo of his conscious. As if he had no control of his body or thoughts he ran back to the girl's voice. By the time he saw her his eyes were once again blood red and the small echo of his conscious had been completely chocked out by the stronger voice yelling "Kill".

"Inuyasha were are you?" desperation overcame her as it reached nightfall. Suddenly a bad feeling over came her. She quickly took a step forward. What was wrong with her? Why did she feel like this? She felt like someone was watching her. She turned around as fast as she could and gasped at what she saw. There was Inuyasha! She saw the blood all over his arms. What scared her though was his face. It was twisted into an evil smile and his eyes...they were...hungry...or desiring...She couldn't explain it, but it scared her. "Inuyasha?" she whispered "Onegai let me help you." He cracked his fingers and the look of desire grew stronger in his eyes. He lunged at her. Kagome started to run, but didn't get very far before Inuyasha grabbed her and threw her against a tree dangerously close to the cliff. Luckily the girl didn't slam her head into the bark. The brunt of the hit was taken out on her shoulder. Kagome yelled out in pain as a bruise started to form on her left shoulder.

"OW! That's gonna leave a mark tomorrow."

Sudden footsteps were heard by the miko as the hanyou advanced towards her again. Kagome was scared. What was he going to do to her?

'_Oh, kami'_ her mind cried. '_Come back Inuyasha, please come back.'_

"Inuyasha do you really want to live like this? To not know friend from foe, to kill until you are killed."

The Youkai paid no attention to her words as he stood in front of her. He could feel her fear coursing through her. The grin on his face grew and an evil laugh escaped his lips as he thought of all the different ways he would rip her to pieces.

"Inuyasha, please..." said the girl trailing off."Don't you remember me?"

He hardly heard the girl. Inside his head a voice started yelling. _"Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!" At the same time an equally loud voice yelled back. "Don't do it! What do you think our doing? She's a friend. The only one who's ever accepted you. Don't do it!" The other voice argued back. "Do it! You know you want to. Can't you feel it? That feeling of power? She's a mere human. No one will care." "Don't do it. Don't you can't. Don't" the voice started to fade as the other voice shouted at the top of its lungs. "Kill her! Kill her! Kill her!"_  
Before Inuyasha even knew what was going on he raised one clawed hand and aimed.

With a bloodcurdling scream inuyasha fulfilled his list for warm blood on his claws.

The miko rolled closer to the edge as blood spewed from her stomach and side. Kagome fought to remain consciousness while pain ripped through her side as she stood. The Youkai prepared to deliver the final blow until the girl stopped him.

Inky blackness swirled, clouding his vision, and despite her hardest concentration, it wouldn't dissipate. She slowly began to give in, summoning her last ounce of strength to bid her love farewell. "Inuyasha, I love you as a half-demon." Where the last words said by the miko before she fell into unconsciousness while falling backwards.

Inuyasha was frozen solid, her undying confession repeating in his mind. His eyes turned back to their golden color, his claws retracted slightly, and the marks on his face disappeared. He stood up and took a step back.

'_What happened? Where's Kagome?'_

He looked back down at his hands and saw the blood. A small painful cry escaped through his lips as he realized...it had been him. He went to take a step forward, but his feet were numb and he couldn't feel them. His eyes remained on the cliff. Nausea over came him as the thought of what he had obviously done became clearer. The hanyou leaned over the cliff, only to see an unconscious kagome hanging in a branch from one of the straps on her dress. She was dangling off a cliff that seemed to have no bottom, hanging solely on one strap of her dress. Inuyasha reached down to grab he miko as her dress was already ripping from the weight. His bloodied clawed hand was about to grab her until the strapped ripped, sending the girl down the un-forgiving cliff, and leaving only the torn and bloody dress with the hanyou. "KAGOMEEEEEEE!"

* * *

**Suman-ai about the cliffy but I have to change some parts about what's going to happen next. Okay here's the funny part.**

**Things that would make Inuyasha mad.**

**1. Making him wear pink. (Weird mental picture)**

**2. Saying seshomaru is a lot hotter than him. (He is hott)**

**3. Saying his sward is wimpy. (Well in the beginning it was)**

**4. Calling him a dog. (He does act like one sometimes, but its sooo kawaii)**

**5. Saying kouga is better than him. (Kouga is better with saying how he feels, instead of hiding it) **


	6. Sunrise, Sunset

**Suman-ai it took me soo long to update. I just got back from visiting my relatives in Japan. It was fun and all, but I missed my bed! Anyway I don't know how soon I'm going to be able to keep updating because I'm now working and taking Tae kwon do lessons. I'm also starting another story. I can't choose the title though, its either going to be; The Price of Beauty or Beauty is in the Eyes of the Beholder. Tell me which one you like if you review. Ok on with the story. **

**A/N- ((means thoughts and visions))**

* * *

**Previously on A Test of Faith, Love, and destiny: **Inuyasha was frozen solid, her undying confession repeating in his mind. His eyes turned back to their golden color, his claws retracted slightly, and the marks on his face disappeared. He stood up and took a step back.

'_What happened? Where's Kagome?'_

He looked back down at his hands and saw the blood. A small painful cry escaped through his lips as he realized...it had been him. He went to take a step forward, but his feet were numb and he couldn't feel them. His eyes remained on the cliff. Nausea over came him as the thought of what he had obviously done became clearer. The hanyou leaned over the cliff, only to see an unconscious kagome hanging in a branch from one of the straps on her dress. She was dangling off a cliff that seemed to have no bottom, hanging solely on one strap of her dress. Inuyasha reached down to grab he miko as her dress was already ripping from the weight. His bloodied clawed hand was about to grab her until the strapped ripped, sending the girl down the un-forgiving cliff, and leaving only the torn and bloody dress with the hanyou. "KAGOMEEEEEEE!"

* * *

"_KAGOMEEE!"Falling, falling, falling… ((Inuyasha**? You sound so far away…**Falling through nothingness, falling through light, falling through inky darkness… No wind, no air, no breath, nothing, just falling…No directions, no end in sight…**Am I really falling? Or am I just floating through the nothingness? The cool darkness embraces me. What is this place? How did I get here?Inuyasha, don't be sad. Not for me, please—I want you to be happy. You have a lifetime to spend together with Kikyou, don't you? The memories we share finding the jewel shards—I will cherish those. Won't you? Wait, —where did you go? Inuyasha? No, no… don't leave me… You're – you're fading from my sight…Pain. That's right, I recall the pain. I couldn't move, and I felt the blood leaving me. My blood. I'm sorry, Inuyasha… I guess I'm really the one who left. I'm not there to help you. I remember now. I'm dying. ))**_

* * *

"Kagome, Kagome!" Yelled the frantic hanyou_. 'Kuso, what have I done, I've hurt kagome again. If I ever find that demon I'm gonna make him wish he was never born! He's not getting away with this.' _

* * *

_**(("Inuyahsa, is that you?" 'Where am I?' **She was standing in complete darkness. Suddenly a light appeared with inuyasha under it. **"Inuyasha, where am I?" **"What are you doing here." Said the angry hanyou. "I don't need you, I have Kikyou. She's much better than you." **"Inuyasha, what are you saying." **"I said exactly what I meant. I never needed you. You're just the temporary replacement." **"But, But, You said you would protect me." **"Why would I protect an ugly, weak copy like you?" **'I knew he was thinking this the whole time. I just don't know why this came to such a shock to me when he said it.' **Out of nowhere Kikyou appeared next to inuyahsa, arrow aimed at kagome. **"Wait why are you doing this?" **"How stupid can you be, I told you I don't need you anymore." Sneered inuyahsa. With that final sentence Kikyou shot her arrow, hitting kagome in her heart. **"But I loved you." **Whispered the miko. The half-demon only laughed at this. "You thought I could love an ugly copy like you.Ha" With these final words the hanyou and miko disappeared leaving kagome kneeling in a puddle of her own blood._

* * *

"Kagomeeee! Where are you?" The half-demon had become more and more frantic, not being able to see or smell her. Minutes that seemed like hours passed by as the hanyou ran along the river, searching for any trace of kagome._ 'Chikushou, I can't find her. Where can she be?' _Suddenly the mikos head bobbed to the surface, just in time for inuyasha to see. Without thinking the hanyou jumped in the river. He grabbed kagome and held onto her for dear life while the current carried both of them farther away. Using his demon strength, inuyasha swam to the edge, pulling the unconscious kagome out of the water and into his arms. "Kagome, Kagome can you hear me?" he shook her, hoping it would wake her. No answer. The hanyou checked for a pulse. It was faint but it was there. He then checked for breathing. _'Shimatta she's not breathing. What do I do?' _Inuyasha thought to the time when Mirouku thought Sango had drowned and tried to breathe into her mouth to revive her. (CPR People.) After be slapped by Sango, who didn't drown, he explained to her that that was how you brought someone who drowned back to life. 'Mirouku you better not be lying or I'm gonna kill you.' The hanyou laid kagome down and hesitated before breathing into her mouth. 'She better not sit me for this!' After a few seconds the miko started coughing up water mingled with blood. "Inu…ya...Sha, is that you?" she whispered.

* * *

Inuyasha realized that she was conscious, suddenly her eyes closed as she recalled the final things she'd witnessed before fainting. He looked in shock, finally noticing his own crimson-stained hands and clothing. His keen eyes swept over the supine, bloodied miko before him. As if in response to his sudden inspection, a red blood line trickled down her side, matching his shirt, which was now saturated in her red life-liquid. . Color drained from his face, and he sat there, shaking in shock. She still had the wicked-looking gash from him on her stomach and chest. He was no first-aid expert, but he knew that it was a very severe wound. Inuyasha looked over to her and shook her gently, trying to wake her, but her features remained still. His heart hammered against his ribcage in panic at the lack of response. '_Oh, no… Kami, NO! Kagome, don't leave me! This is all my fault.'_ A short gasp tearing its way from his mouth came out as he cradled kagomes body. Suddenly, a small moan brought him from his mental berating session. He put her body down hastily, still shyly embarrassed by his intimate reaction, yet relieved to find that she was still alive. Kagome stirred, her lids slowly revealing the soft, yet clouded, brown orbs'-Kagome?" he asked quietly. "Yokatt…a…" She coughed abruptly, a small trickle of blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. "K-Kagome! I thought you left me!". '_I-Inuyahsa …' _"D-daijou…but, Inuyasha…" Another wave of pain warranted a soft hiss and a grimace. "No…" he breathed. "Shh…" She tried soothingly. "No, Inuyasha… onegai, don't … don't be sad…"_ 'This is really not going well, ne? So much like that one time that old Oshou poisoned me. Inuyasha If only he knew how badly it hurts me to see you unhappy…' _"I-Inuyasha…" she rasped, repeating her plea. "_Onegai_… please d-don't be sad…" Kagome winced, the pain growing more intense, and she shifted uneasily, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. .Inuyasha slowly eased Kagome's head onto his lap, trying to make the move as painless as possible, but to no avail. Kagome tried desperately to mask the intense pain, failing miserably as her face contorted in agony. After many broken apologies from Inuyasha and several pained gasps from kagome, she finally settled into his welcomed lap." A-arigato…"

"You shouldn't speak. Save your strength." Inuyasha whispered soothingly, gently stroking her raven-colored hair. "Everything will be fine…" '_I don't think I can make it any longer, Inuyasha… I really don't…' _"I-Inuyasha…?" Kagome asked tentatively, finding it increasingly difficult to speak. "Nani?""I—I… Do you remember… that time… we were at Mount Hakurae? … The demon who… who was stealing… our jewels for Naraku?" '_Ohhh, Kami… why don't you just tell him and stop beating around the bush!_' Inuyasha looked away, then nodded slowly. "Hai, I do remember. You—you were badly poisoned too, ne?"

"Iie…" '_That wasn't what you wanted to speak with him about, baka._' "I… I remember that… that you cried for me…"

"Of course I cried! I was scared that you were going to die on me!" he replied, a bit harshly. His tone softened as he added, "I didn't want to lose you." '_It's so hard to speak… I'm losing air…' _"When you became a youkai… it made me realize something. I—I didn't want to… lose you again. Not ever… and when you go to Kikyou, it… it breaks… my heart…"_ 'Kagome… Oh, Kami, why are you telling me this now? Why couldn't you have said something sooner?' _"Shh, I told you, you should save your strength—" '_If I don't tell him now, I'll never get the chance. And if he rejects me, well… I don't have much time left to live, ne?' _"Inuyasha! L-let me sp-speak," Kagome hissed, a wince crossing her features from the pain of extra effort. She closed her eyes, trying to gather strength. "I never finished… what … what I was saying … earlier…" Inuyasha felt his pulse quicken with apprehension. '_But…s he can't… she doesn't, ne? I thought she… what about hojo…? No, she must be delirious!' _"It took me a while to … finally see. I-I never really… understood, at least not… until now." Inuyasha shook his head, tears he was trying to hide glimmering uncontrollably. "I shouldn't have left you. I broke my promise with you—that I'd always be by your side, no matter what. Inuyasha, I—I'm… I'm so sorry… I didn't tell you sooner. … I should h-have told you…" A wave of pain sent stars flashing in her vision, and her body tensed as she braced herself for more agony. Once the feeling passed, she continued, slowly, "I-Inuyasha… I—I didn't tell you that…" she hissed at her nerve endings, hoping they'd calm just long enough for her to finally make her confession. Inuyasha tried to help her, grasping her hand in his, offering some ease as she fought off the torment. Finally, she relaxed her grip, the pain having passed. Tiny droplets of sweat formed on her forehead as she fought for air. In response, Inuyasha patiently wiped the sleeve of his haori over her brow, collecting the beads of moisture. '_If only… If only I had more time…' _Kagome felt her strength quickly leaving her, and she knew she had to tell him before it was too late.

* * *

Finally finding her voice, she spoke in a clear and even tone. "You… you are the reason I return to the feudal era… You… are the one… who accepts me for who I am—a reincarnation… You—you are my connection to the feudal world… You mean more to me than… than…" her voice trailed off as a round of coughs wracked her small frame.Inuyasha felt his heart breaking with every statement, as he hardly believed what he was hearing. He began rubbing her bared and bloodied stomach, hoping to soothe her coughs. Red dripped down from Kagomes soft lips once more, and Inuyasha knew she was fading fast. "Shh, Kagome… you don't have to say any more," He breathed, his voice shaking from cries that threatened to surface. He wiped the small stream of blood that trickled down from the corner of Kagomes mouth. '_Kami… it won't stop flowing… my lungs are filling up with blood. So, this is what it's like to drown, ne?' _Kagome thought grimly through the fit. When she finally managed to bring the coughing under control, she grimaced from the stinging ache left in her chest and lungs. Shoving the pain to the back of her mind once more, she spoke again. "I—I was afr-afraid… I'd lost you again, t-that … You wouldn't c-come back…" '_Kagome… onegai, you're only making this more difficult…' _Inuyasha's lids slid shut as he tried to mask his own tears—unsuccessfully. A tiny, glimmering stream squeezed its way from his lids, tracing a watery line on his cheek. "D-Daijoubu, Inuyasha," Kagome interrupted tearfully, not as ashamed of her own waterworks as the young man above. "I-I don't hate you because of Kikyou… I understand that you can't easily toss y-your first brush with love aside… I told you that I-I would be by your side, a-always… and I broke that promise, Inuyasha. I-I broke my promise, and… oh, if I'd known it would c-come to this…" Her voice shook uncontrollably again, her coughs finally wrenching their way to the surface. "S-shh, Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered. '_I can't go without telling him… I have to say it.' _"Inuyasha… what I'm trying to tell you… is…" Kagome paused again, trying to avoid another coughing fit. "A-aishiteru." '_I know, Kagome… I finally see that now. I—I love you too, Kagome!' _"I-Inuyasha…?" Inuyasha's amber stare bored into Kagome's features, trying to read her expression, a hopeful light shining in his eyes." Kagome" Inuyasha replied softly. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that! Do you realize that I've been living with the feeling that my affection was one-sided, that you didn't have feelings for me in return because of Kikyou?" Inuyasha felt hot liquid brimming in his lids, an unfamiliar sensation to his usually tough façade. He didn't want to mask them now… now that he knew he had the heart of the one he loved. He didn't care if she saw. He finally felt freedom to show who he truly was in front of her, to bare his entire heart to her. He Held her closer, grateful to whatever force deemed him worthy of such a pure girl, such a wonderful person to love a tainted, outcast hanyou like him…

* * *

Kagome watched as a single twinkling tear slid from Inuyasha's closed lids, her heart thumping delicately as if made of glass. A few moments later, she pulled away and gazed lovingly into his eyes. Taking a deep breath, she smiled through the pain, masking her fear; … after all, to die meant to leave _him… _

* * *

'_Kami… the coughing won't stop!_' Inuyasha held back the tears as he watched kagomes face contort horribly through her current fit. He wanted to yell, to shout for help, to cry out to someone, _anyone_… but he knew that she wouldn't allow for it. '_She's fading… I'm really going to lose her this time…' _Numbness began to take over… despite the heart-wrenching sensation he felt as he watched the life of his kagome slip through his bloodied fingers.

* * *

The coughing finally subsided, leaving the inside of her mouth crimson. He could see it in her eyes—she was nearing the end… and was regretting leaving very much. The pleading he saw in those soft orbs nearly broke his heart. Rather, it _did_ break his heart." Are you in much pain?" he asked quietly as he gently brushed her forehead with the back of his hand, wiping away beads of glistening dew. "Iie…" she replied, her voice barely audible. "It… it doesn't hurt much… anymore…" She shuddered. "I-It's… it's so cold…"Inuyasha gently removed his haori from his own shoulders and draped it across her as a small blanket, though it provided little protection against death's chilling touch. He allowed his fingertips to brush across kagomes soft face as he retracted his hand. _'Why did you have to do this to me, Kagome? Why do you tell me you love me, and then leave me here by myself?'_

"I-Inuyasha…" Kagome managed to gasp out, as if reading Inuyasha's thoughts. "I—I didn't want… this to… to happen like this…"

"Kagome… don't speak, you have to save your strength. You've got to hold on… it isn't long until sunrise…" Inuyasha spoke more to himself than to the bleeding young woman situated in his lap. "Please… I can't bear to lose you…"The darkened sky above began to light up slightly; hints of violets and oranges crept slowly across the inky, star-spanned, moonless heavens, illuminating puffy clouds with their dawn hues. Sunrise was rapidly approaching… yet Kagome was just as rapidly departing…

* * *

Kagome closed her eyes in resolution_. 'I'm so sorry, Inuyasha… sunrise may be just a little too far off…' _"D-do me … one favor…" Kagome breathed, her eyes still closed. "I-if something… if something h-happens… to… to me, please… _onegai_… live on, Inuyasha. For me." Inuyasha shook his head, tears trickling down his cheeks once more as he whispered over and over, "No… please, don't go…"

"Inuyasha, promise… promise me y-you'll… live on… D-don't make… all this be… be in vain…" Kagome grimaced as she unsuccessfully tried to clear her rapidly filling lungs once more. The corners of her vision faded to black, her nerve endings firing off at random…Light streamed across the sky, the brighter colors prevailing over the navy expanse. Clouds burst into flame as the sun prepared to peek over the horizon. "Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered. "Please… don't go!"

'_I don't want to leave…' _Kagome struggled against the dark."I-Inuyasha…"She gasped for air, the oxygen fighting for space in her nearly-filled lungs. "Don't leave me!"

* * *

The void was too warm, too welcoming… too overpowering. Inuyasha realized bitterly that he couldn't beat it, that this was one foe he couldn't charge after, swinging his Tessaiga menacingly, tearing it to shreds in one fell swoop. No, this was one foe that would be the end of her… and it was tearing him apart, from the inside out. It would be the one foe that he couldn't protect Kagome from.

* * *

Inky blackness swirled, clouding her vision, and despite her hardest concentration, it wouldn't dissipate. She slowly began to give in, summoning her last ounce of strength to bid her love farewell.

* * *

"No… no, please…" Inuyasha continued to whisper tearfully, his body shaking slightly. To her, his voice sounded distant, muffled by the roaring in her ears.

'This… this is it…'

"Shh… I… I'll be… back to visit…" Kagome feebly raised a hand to Inuyasha's cheek and gently brushed away a tear with her palm. "I'll be… waiting…."

* * *

'_If only I had a few more minutes, just a few more…goodbye, Inuyasha… koishii… Suman ai.'_ Kagome managed a feeble grin just before she closed her eyes, allowing the darkness to take over. With a final convulsion, choked gasp, and twisted wince, her hand fell limply to the side, features relaxing as she entered the void. A conclusive sigh passed through her cold lips, followed by no more, and Inuyasha numbly stared at her unmoving chest in a moment of shock. If she hadn't been so… _scarred_… Inuyasha would've thought she was asleep. "Kagome…?" he shook her gently. The peaceful expression on Kagome's face remained, unmoving, not stirring… no steady rise and fall of her chest to signify breathing. "No… please, no… No, no, NO!" His cries grew in a steady increase, the reality hitting him like a hard blow to his stomach. "No… KAGOMEEEEEEEE!"The blazing fireball finally peered cautiously over the world's edge, as if summoned by the anguished sobbing cry. The sun finally illuminated the sky with its daily light… only to be greeted by the audible breaking of a hanyou heart, his other half lying, motionless, in his arms. The sunrise of one world became the sunset of another.

* * *

**Suman-ai again it took me soo long to update. But I just arrived home a few days ago. Ok here's the funny part. **

**Weird thing that go un-noticed. **

**1. Inuyasha's always getting hurt and in the process his cloths always get ripped. Who fixes them? And why does he only get hurt on his top half? He never gets hurt on his legs. **

**2. How does kagome deal with her period (sorry Guys)in the feudal era? Can Inuyasha smell when she's on it. (Wayyyyy to embaressing and gross.) **

**3. Where does Kagome put her sleeping bag? It would not fit in her backpack.**

**4. Where does the stuff mirouku suck up into his kazaana go? Does it go into his body, because he gets poisned by the saimyoushou if he sucks it up. **

**5. Why Does everyone say kagome looks like kikyou. Sango looks more like her if you put her in a kimono. **

**Well thats all folks Jaa.**


	7. A new Begening

**Gomen-nasai it took me so long to update. I thought my computer got hit by lighting.(there was a huge thunderstorm last Thursday near my house and I forgot to turn off my computer before I went to my tae kwon do lessons) 3 days later I find out that the only problem was that a chord was unplugged. WOW, did I feel like a Baka! So much for the saying 'Asians are smart.' Anyway Sorry about the cliffy from thee last chapter. I wanted to leave it in suspense. Well enough blathering lets get started. **

* * *

**Suman-ai if any Guy reads this but I'm going to skip the fight scene between Mirouku and Sango with the mind-controlling demon. I'm not very good at writing and explaining fight scenes. (Like the one where Mirouku and Sango fought Inuyasha) Plus I'm a lover not a fighter. Fight scenes kinda bore me. Don't get me wrong their important in stories and can be really cool sometimes. (Especially when you get hott actors like Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom to play them) Okay enough daydreaming, back to the story. **

* * *

Shippo had finally summoned the courage to find inuyasha and kagome just as the sun peeked over the horizon… accompanied by an ear-splitting wail. _"INUYASHAAAAAAAAA!"_Before the actual word being screamed registered in the kitsune's mind, he plastered his hands to his sensitive youkai ears._ Wait… that sounds like Inuyasha! Kagome? Oh no, what happened!_ As quickly as he could, Shippo ran to the two. In the distance, he could faintly make out two figures on the ground, one splayed out on its back, the other clutching the first figure's head and shaking. As Shippo ran closer, he realized that it was Inuyasha holding on to a motionless kagome. "Inuyasha…?" Shippo ventured meekly. At the lack of response, he tried again, "Inuyasha? Kagome?" Inuyasha made no response, and he seemed oblivious to the world around him. Shippo prepared to jump on him when he noticed the deep wounds on kagomes still form. Shippo's eyes grew wide, and he immediately went to her side. "Inuyasha" Shippo yelled, who still didn't seem to notice his presence. "Inuyasha, what's wrong with her?" Inuyasha slowly glanced over at the kitsune, his hair moving to reveal a dead kagome. His eyes were full of tears as his body shook violently with each sob. He was unable to speak to the kit." What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Shippo insisted, a knot growing in his stomach, "What's wrong with Kagome?"Suddenly, it hit him. _Kagome's not breathing… _"Kagome!" Shippo cried, "S-h-h-he's g-gone…"

* * *

_((Mist… A misted light greeted her. She was on her feet, a sensation that both awed and frightened her.** I landed upright? Why didn't I feel myself hitting the ground?** The mist thickened and swallowed her, enveloping her in its moist folds. Limbs tingling, she slowly became aware of her senses returning. Soft grass tickled her bare, feet, and the calm trickle of running water providing a relaxing percussion to her ears. Everything seemed so peaceful, so serene here. No more pain, no more sorrow…**Koishii…**The Silver-haired boy of her life materialized in the mist before her—even the faint twitching of his ears was noticeable. The pain in her chest returned as an invisible hand of guilt and regret gripped her heart and squeezed harshly.** I left him… I couldn't help him…**As quickly as Kagome's illusion appeared, it dissipated.**Inuyasha, wait! Don't leave me!** "Kagome?" She flinched; she hadn't actually expected company here other than the imaged figments of her imagination. **That voice, where have I heard it before?** "Kagome, what are you doing here?" The cool, melodious, undoubtedly feminine voice sent shivers down the mikos spine. A thin brow rose over brown orbs. She opened her mouth to speak. **I'm not supposed to be here…? Who are you?** The words formed in her mind, but no word escaped her lips." Do you recognize me?"** How can you hear me? You sound so familiar…**The mist before her thinned to reveal a silhouetted figure, an outline of a short-stature, long-haired being in a ceremonial samurai armor. As the figure approached, the mist parted to reveal that the hair of this being was raven, silky, framing a cream-skinned face and deep charcoal eyes… the same eyes as his human ones.**Midoriko…?))**_

* * *

Mirouku jerked his head toward the sound of Kagome's shrieking cry. Sango was already looking in the direction, tying her hair up and grabbing Hiraikotsu to rush towards the sound of the cry." What was that?" Mirouku asked." I don't know—but it sounded like Inuyasha," Sango replied, tossing Mirouku a worried glance. ."Then let's go!" Mirouku leapt onto the transformed Kirara behind Sango, and they flew off toward the sound of Inuyasha's voice._I hope Kagome is alright,_ Sango's brow creased as she silently hoped for the best.

"Kagome-chan!" she called when they were near the two. When they heard no response, Mirouku shouted, "Inuyasha-san!" Loud yelling reached their ears, and Kirara quickly alighted next to the two. The taijiya and houshi jumped off the neko youkai and peered at the two.

_Kami…_ Mirouku nearly retched at the sight of the bloodstained dirt surrounding the crying hanyou and kitsune youkai, and the bloody miko who was sprawled on the ground. Sango was already by the youkai by the time Mirouku managed to get his emotions under control. He followed the taijiya apprehensively.

"Inuyasha…" Sango made sure to keep her voice gentle as she approached Inuyasha's crying form. "S-h-he's… S-he's d-d—" Inuyasha sniffed sharply, unable to continue as he tried to control his sobs. "I-It's… m-m-my fault!"

Sango's eyes widened. "S-he can't be…!" _No, no—it can't be! _Mirouku quickly made his way to Inuyasha's side, grimacing once he assessed the damage. He laid down his staff, placing a hand over Kagome's chest to check for a Heartbeat. His own heart sank as he felt nothing, and he shook his head sadly. "I never would have thought…" he paused. His hand was now covered in his friend's blood. After wiping the hand on his robes, he extended it over Kagome's still form, holding his cursed hand up to his face in a prayerful gesture. "May you rest in peace, my friend. We will miss you." Mirouku closed his eyes. _I don't have the heart to ask what happened._

Sango held Inuyasha close, stroking his silver hair and trying to comfort her broken-hearted friend. Instead, her own tears began flowing along with Inuyasha's. They had all lost a dear friend that morning.

* * *

_(("I'm relieved you remember me." Kagome could hear her, but her lips didn't seem to move.**Wh-where are we? What is this place?** "Kagome, you aren't supposed to be here. Not yet."** Not… yet…? What are you talking about?**" Why are you here? You are before your time. You still have work left to do Kagome, and I'm going to make sure you do it." **Whats going on here?** Midoriko approached her, her delicate hand reaching out to brush her cheek lightly. She gently moved her bangs aside and pressed one forefinger to the middle of her forehead, closing her eyes as she did so. A tingling sensation spread over Kagomes body, and she took a step back as her eyes widened in wild fear.** What are you doing to me?**" I'm sending you back."**NANI! Back where!**" Back where you belong. With_ him. _To defeat_ Naraku. _You already know what I speak of. You still have much to do, so much to do… No matter what it'll cost to send you back, I don't care. You aren't supposed to be here yet."**M-matte—**"Suman-ai, Kagome. This will hurt…"**B-but… What do you mean it'll hurt? O-oi! I need answers here!** A sudden weight hit her eyelids, and a dizzy, lightheaded feeling nearly sent her into the grassy field at her feet. The tingling sensations were quickly replaced with sudden pain, and she felt all her senses returning to her at once. Midorikos presence disappeared before her. She felt herself hurtling through darkness, toward some strange light…))_

* * *

"Inuyasha…" Mirouku hesitantly spoke. "Perhaps we should take her home for a proper burial…" Inuyasha had finally ceased crying—his eyes were empty. Sobs still shook his frame as numbness overtook him. He remained unmoving, empty eyes staring down into the peaceful-looking visage of his friend.

"Inuyasha," Sango's voice this time, "let's bring her home, ne?" "C-can I have… some time al-alone w-w-with her?" Inuyasha managed to whisper.Miroku and Sango exchanged a knowing glance. "Let us know when you're ready," Mirouku replied gently. "Shippo, let's go…"Shippo's puffy eyes shifted downward in disappointment, but he understood that Inuyasha needed some more time. Reluctantly, he jumped to Sango's shoulder as they flew off. A few moments after his friends left, Inuyasha placed a shaky finger on Kagome's lips. "Suman-ai, koishii…" he breathed shakily. "I—I'm just so… stupid sometimes, ne? But I didn't mean to… to…" he buried his face in her hair as he held her close, the tears no longer coming, his chest heaving with dry sobs. "Kami, Kagome, why did you have to leave me? Why? Why did I have to be so _stupid_?" Inuyasha stayed in his position, buried in Kagomes hair, sobbing until a warm sleep overtook him.

* * *

He didn't notice the energy pulsating through her now recovering body…A steady heartbeat thudded in her chest, and she took a grating gasp of air…_"Kami, Kagome, why did you leave me? Why?" **I didn't want to! **"Why did I have to be so_ stupid_!" **Inuyasha—no, you're not stupid… please, don't cry. I'm right here! **_The first thing she became aware of—besides Inuyasha's tears—was the intense pain radiating through her chest. Her lungs still burned, and it was still hard to breathe, but she could feel herself growing slightly stronger._ I—I'm alive…_ the realization sent a thrill through her mind. '_I'm alive!'_

* * *

Her eyelids flew open, revealing her brown irises. Blinking a few times to clear her blurred vision, she glanced around only to see a silver mop of hair blocking her vision. "I-Inuya—"She couldn't take in enough air to say his name, and her lungs tried to clear themselves of the debris by initiating a painful, wracking coughing fit. After a minute of the harsh coughing, Kagome closed her eyes and grunted. "Ngh…" _Now that's definitely something I didn't miss…_"Mmm, leave me alone kagome…" Inuyasha murmured in sleep. "Five more minutes?" Kagome couldn't help but grin. _He's so innocent when he talks in his sleep… Wait, what did I just think!_ He tried to sit up, but a storing hanyou clutched onto her harder. "Inuyasha…?" her voice was weaker than she thought, but hey, at least it worked. The boy holding on to her stirred a bit. "K-Kagome?" "Inuyasha… Could you… could you help me sit up?" Inuyasha's eyes snapped open, and he looked up, regarding Kagome disbelievingly. "Kagome?" he asked again. "Inuyasha could help me sit up, since I can't breathe!" "KAGOME!"Tears flew as Inuyasha latched himself back to kagome and embraced her. She weakly lifted a hand and placed it on Inuyasha's back, holding him to her. Her other hand began stroking his silver locks soothingly.

"I—I thought you w-were dead… I was so sure you had left me!" he cried, his words muffled by Kagome's hair. "I thought I'd never see you again! You don't know how close I came to following you.

"Shh, it's alright now, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. "I'm here now… It's going to be f—" Rattling coughs interrupted her .Inuyasha's head popped up from her. "Kagome! D-daijoubu ka?" He looked down at her. "I'll—" _cough,_ "I'll be f-fine," _cough, cough._ Kagome's eyes squeezed shut in agony as her lungs burned, her chest aching with each cough.

Finally, the coughing stopped, and Inuyasha helped her stand, a bit shakily, as he made sure that he supported her. Kagome looked down at her stomach and chest, making sure that she wasn't bleeding and her wounds were gone. Realizing she was only wearing a bra and underwear the miko turned a beet red. A loud slap broke the silence between the two.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" yelled an angry hanyou. "WHY am I almost naked and WHAT happened to my dress? Is Mirouku rubbing off on you or did you just become a pervert?" Irritated that he was just compared to the henti of a monk and blushing because he just realized that kagome was wearing almost nothing, he growled and turned around. "Look, after you passed out you fell off a cliff. I grabbed onto your dress but it ripped and you fell down the cliff and into the river. You were drowning when I jumped in the river so I pulled you out and….. Never mind." _'I'm still not gonna tell her how I saved her. She'll sit me to death!' _"Oh, Ok. Suman-ai about accusing you of being like Mirouku." "Damn straight. I don't act like that lech!" "Hey inuyasha. After I fell in the river and drowned how did you bring me……?

The world spun around Kagomes eyes—the dizziness form blood loss wasn't quite under control yet. "Inuyasha…?"

"Nani?" He replied distantly, his head still faced the other direction. "I—I don't feel so good…" Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and the swirling darkness clouded her vision rapidly. '_No…' _"Ungh…" She dropped to the ground with a _**THUD **._Inuyasha whirled around at the sound. "Kagome? KAGOMEEE!" '_No, not again!' _

* * *

**Gomen-nasai again it took me soo long to post this chapter. Blame it on the stupidity of a 'supposed to be smart because I'm Asian' me. (I hate that stereotype. Just because I'm Japanese doesn't mean I'm a genius people!) Sorry about the ranting and the cliffhanger. I wanted to make sure my readers keep reading. Well here are the funnies: **

**Things the inuyasha group would never say: **

**Inuyasha- "Screw the jewel shards, let's take the day off!" (Yeah right, next he's gonna tell kagome he loves her. Not gonna happen) **

**Kagome- "I love math, I could study it all day!" (Ewwww, who would say that?) **

**Sango- "You can grope me whenever you want Mirouku." (he, he. Not in a million years.) **

**Mirouku- "Sango I am no longer physically attracted to you. I love Seshouamru." (NEVER, NEVER. Not even in his wildest dreams.) **

**Shippo- "Inuyasha, hit me again!" (OW! He would be dead if he kept saying that.) **

* * *

**That's all folks tune in next time when an unwelcomed visitor appears (Kikyou) and a sudden person departs foe good. Jaa. **


	8. Goodbye Forever?

**Yay! It's the long-awaited chapter. (Suman-ai it took me soo long) Hey Guys its me again. I wanted to write another chapter to this story because I feel like I've been neglecting it. I got soo wrapped up in my other stories I forgot to write about this one. And for that I apologize to all my faithful reviewers. Suman-ai xcurlyinuyashax, Tessadragon, Inu-dudet , Gfam89, Moolight wolf demon , and of course PitaBread. I actually went back and read my whole story because I didn't remember what I wrote and where I left off at. I cant believe I actually started this during the ending of the 11th grade and now Im in 12th grade and still writing this, kinda weird? This next chapter might make some of you mad because Kikou appears in this. Some other stuff happens too that's kind of upsetting but hey I warned you this story is angst and it has a very sad and angst ending too. Well enough chit chat, lets get this chapter started, shall we?) Yay I have Bars Now!**

* * *

**Previously on A Test Of Faith, Love, And Destiny: **"Hey inuyasha. After I fell in the river and drowned how did you bring me……? 

The world spun around Kagomes eyes—the dizziness form blood loss wasn't quite under control yet. "Inuyasha…?"

"Nani?" He replied distantly, his head still faced the other direction. "I—I don't feel so good…" Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and the swirling darkness clouded her vision rapidly. '_No…' _"Ungh…" She dropped to the ground with a _**THUD **._Inuyasha whirled around at the sound. "Kagome? KAGOMEEE!" '_No, not again!' _

* * *

The hanyou gently picked up the miko and held her in his protective arms, resting his head on her chest to hear a heart beat_. 'youkatta, she's still alive,thank kami. She must have just passed out.' _He cradled her small body while trying to figure out what action to take next: go find the demon that caused all of this, or bring kagome back to kadaes. 

'_I better take her back to kadaes to rest. Maybe I should walk too so I don't wake her.Kami knows if she wakes up she's gonna want to find that demon.' _

Walking back to Kadaes would take twice as long as running but at that moment the half-demon didn't care, as long as he had kagome near him he would do whatever it took to protect and take care of her.

'_I never want to loose you again kagome. You'll never know how close I was to following you or how scared I was to loose you.' _

Nightfall cascaded the sky with stars as the hanyou decided to rest for the night in a large tree, the miko in his lap sleeping soundly as dreams of their future overtook both.

* * *

(("Inuyasha!" 

Inuyasha stared, confused, at Kagome. She was smiling brightly at him. He always wondered why.

"Over here!" Kagome waved her arms in the air wildly, signaling for Inuyasha to go over. And he did just that.

Inuyasha jumped off of the tree branch and started off towards Kagome, but saw that she was retreating. He blinked as he watched her turn around and run from him. "Inuyasha!" She looked behind her at him.

"Catch me if you can!"

And she turned back around to continue running towards the well. Inuyasha's eyes widened for a moment before it narrowed in anger. She wasn't going to go back to her time. No way in hell!

"Come back here!" Inuyasha chased after her. He growled at how slow he was running. Normally he would've caught up with Kagome already. But right now, he was running ever so slowly. What was wrong with him!

'_Kuso! Na da's going on here!'_

It was after a while that the hanyou finally reached Kagome. But the area was dark. The sun was still high up, but the area around the well to Kagome's time was dark and gloomy.

'_What the…..'_

"Inuyasha…"

His gaze flickered towards the young miko. She was sitting on the edge of the well. Her head was bent down towards the ground and she looked… sad.

"Kagome…"

He felt a pang of guilt as he watched her sad figure. Although he knew he had done nothing, it just seemed as if it was his fault that she was sad.

"Inuyasha…"

Her bangs covered her chocolate eyes and her shoulders seemed to be shaking slightly.

"Can I…"

He thought that at that moment, she was going to cry. But he had not smelt the salty tears yet. The half-demon waited for Kagome to continue, and when she didn't, he thought she had stopped talking. That was, until he was just about to speak when she had cut him off.

"Can I stay with you?"

The question was totally out of the blue! He just stared at her, dumbfounded as the girl slowly lifted her head. Her gaze fell on him as she stared at him sadly.

Instead of answering her question, he answered with his own question.

"Will you stay with me?"

Her gaze flickered towards the ground again as she smiled sadly. He was hoping with all hopes, that she wouldn't say the word that he didn't want to hear. He was hoping with all hopes that she would say yes. She blinked as she slowly shook her head.

Inuyasha's breath was hitched in his throat. All he could do was stare with wide, stricken eyes. Just like that, he was torn into pieces.

She wasn't going to stay with him…? Did she not want to stay with him…? Why? Why now? How could he have let her easily slip from his grasp like that…?

Inuyasha took in short intakes of breath as he watched her gloomy figure that was perched on top of the well. No. He knew very well. It was because he had always pushed her around. He had always pushed her further and further away from him. And in return, he ended up hurting her. Not physically, but mentally, Like always. And this made his stomach churn in dismay.

His fingers tingled in pain; his back grew stiff as it burned with cold sweat; his throat was clogged up; and he felt as if inside his chest, his heart would break.

He continued to stare painfully at the young girl,It was painful. The fear and confusion inside his chest… it hurt like nothing he's ever felt before. Was this how she always felt every time she had caught him with Kikyo? Was this how it felt like to be torn from the inside out. How could he ?

"Iiye… I guess I should just leave this place… ne? Besides… like you've said before, I am no use to you since Naraku has been defeated and we've gathered all the sacred jewel shards. …So I could just leave and never come back. Like you've always told me to. Leave." She sighed softly as her sad smile slipped from her face.

Inuyasha quickly grasped her arm to halt her.

"Kagome"

"You can go with Kikyo now…"

The schoolgirl's eyes glazed over as she smiled sadly again. …She wouldn't look at him.

"And I won't have to be in your way to stop you anymore. I am nothing to you, im just some stupid girl who's come from the future only to break some sacred jewel into hundreds of pieces. I am nothing but a jewel detector.Maybe I really should just leave. I can seal the well. We won't have to meet each other ever again. And then"

"Wait"

"Then… maybe you'll live happily ever after with kikyou… like how you deserve to live. And… you won't have to argue with me anymore. You won't have to get hurt because of me anymore. I can leave behind your protection in order for you to protect yourself, Your heart…"

Inuyasha's heart lurched in pain. She knew nothing. If she did know, then she'd know that she was killing him inside with her words. She was going to transform him back into a scared little child. He'll be locked away into the shadows again. But now… he'll never be able to come back. He'll never ever be offered warmth again.

Kagome slowly leaned backwards into the well as her sad smile turned into a sad grin, her eyes covered by her bangs. She whispered her last sentence to him.

"If we're lucky… we might meet again… Inuyasha…"

"Kagome…!" Inuyasha reached out for her from the distance, but it was as quick as that. She had disappeared through the well.))

* * *

The Hanyou's body lurched from the ground as if somebody had smacked him right in the face. Small beads of sweat littered the sides of his face. 

'_It was only a dream…'_

Inuyasha let out a short sigh of relief.

'_Only a dream…' _

Memories of the previous event entered his mind. His head snapped up as his eyes quickly scoured for the miko only to find her curled in his lap.

'_She looks so peaceful when she's asleep' _

Staring at the schoolgirls sleeping frame he noticed her mumbeling small words.

"Inuyasha…."

'_Matte, is she dreaming about me?' _

"sit"

'_Iiye'_

It was too late the subjication beads already made itself present as the hanyou and miko came crashing down, only giving him enough time to flip around so he took the brunt of the fall.

The young girl awoke only seaconds later only to find herself on top of a blushing inuyasha. (hey I wouldn't really mind that…)

'_Matte, were lying on the floor and Im…..'_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH, INUYASHA!" Screamed the miko whle scrambeling off the muscular half-demon.

"Its your fault! You're the one that said sit!"

"Oh, Suman-ai inuyasha."

" Damn straight!"

"Ok inuyasha, don't get too cockey. Besides inuyasha, I didn't see you try to push me off, hugh?"

"Well…Uhh… I didn't want to wake you. Don't get any ideas!"

"Whatever inuyasha. Im going to go find an onsen, It feels like I have a layer of dirt and blood all over me."

"Feh, go ahead, but don't go getting yourself hurt again got it!"

'_Awww, he really does worry about me'_

"Ok inuyasha, I will but no peeking at me."

"Feh, like I'd want to."

As she left he debated over weather he should follow her or not.

'_There's no way in hell Im going after her this time, I almost drowned the last time!"_ (Seacond movie)

Moments later the hanyou was ripped from his memories only to find a very familiar demon.

"Are those Kikyo's Shini-dama-chuu?"

* * *

"Wow, this feels great." Whispered the girl as she slipped into the springs. 

'_Now if only Sango were here so I could have someone to talk to….or at least some soap or shampoo.' _

* * *

"Kikyou! Where are you? Kikyou!" 

Still No sign of the un-dead priestess, but the hanyou contuned to search.

'_I know she's trying to reach me, those soul collectors just don't fly anywhere.'_

He stopped at a cliff (yeah, theirs one last one in this story. Those darn cliffs) before turninig around to contune his journey elsewhere.

"Inuyasha…..so you were able to find me then?"

The half-demon turned around abruptly and there stood the dead soul of Kikyo hovering in mid air over the edge of the cliff, her Shini-dama-chuu circling her slender body.

"What are you doing here kikyo?"

"From what Ive heard, that young miko of yours has departed this world… Why did you do that?"

He felt ashamed and looked down at the ground without wanting to reply to her.

* * *

'_Well I better get out of here brfore inuyasha drags me out.' _The young girl slowly stepped out of the springs and dressed in inuyasha's haori. 

'_I wonder where he is?'_ She started on finding the hanyou, unfortunately she found him with the one person she didn't want to see right now.

* * *

"Don't pretend you're not listening to me Inuyasha. Answer!" 

"I... I..." He sighed and started again, being clear with his words and firm with his tone.

"Kikyo... I killed her... she was brought back to life though…."

Kikyo gave a small smile upon her face and laughed. " That girl was always getting in the way. She only wanted for us to remain apart now that I am no longer alive on this Earth."

* * *

'_I don't want to hear anymore, inuyasha you can stay with her for all I care. I'll just go home forever!' _Kagome walked away slowly, not wanting to reach her destination for fear of never returning.

* * *

Inuyasha clenched his fist at the sound of pleasure that Kikyo had in her voice and raised his head to stare at her eye to eye. 

"You've always wanted to destroy her. Now you even joke about her death!"

This caused Kikyo to stare at him in wonder and the smile that was upon her face disappeared. She had run out of words to say to him and simpley continued to listen to the half-demons words that he yelled at her.

"You're not like what you were before Kikyo. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you really are happy that Kagome died so that I can be with you again!"

Inuyasha jerked his gaze away from the miko and headed towards the forest again to leave her.

* * *

"...I-Inuyasha...you really think that I would..." 

"Kikyo... I can already sense that you're nothing but a cold-hearted soul. You belong here... I'm sorry Kikyo but...I just don't belong with you anymore."

The priestess backed away from him, shaking her head with small tears flowing down her cheeks. The Shini-dama-chuu that floated around her body now began to drop the dead souls they collected and flew in fright around her.

Inuyasha didn't even seem to care if she was leaving or not. He had lost his feelings for her and now she was nothing but one of the dead to him. "

Goodbye Kikyo..." With out staying to watch the miko disappear, he made his way through the dense forest.

Their Kikyo stood, heart broken and completely shattered. She still continued to cry crystal tears, Inuyasha had left her. But she still respected his decision over her and allowed the Shini-dama-chuu to return her to where she belonged.

The un-dead miko closed her eyes, lowered her head, and began to become transparent. Slowly, all of the Shini-dama-chuu entered her body and captured all the souls she had collected to keep her together. Every time one had been taken away from her, Kikyo slowly began to disappear more and more.

A blurred cloud of Inuyasha walking away from the woman remained in her mind even as all her memories of being on Earth began to be taken away from her.

When the last soul was released, Kikyo felt herself collapse as she dropped to the waters below. The cliff's edge became harder to see as she fell farther and began to disappear more.

"...Inuyasha...forgive me... for what I've done to you..." were the last words she whispered before falling through the water without a noise... Kikyo was now gone.

* * *

Inuyasha beagn looking for kagome only to see her small figure walking towards what he presumed to be the way toward the anchient well, the smell of tears wafted his sensitive nose. 

(("_Catch me if you can!"))_

He was closing in on the well and had started to wonder if Kagome had already left. But, the well wasn't in site yet, and the girls scent was getting stronger. In a moment, Inuyasha could already see her figure up ahead. She was sauntering, taking her time to get to the well.

When the hanyou reached her, he roughly turned her around, making her shriek in fright. Kagome seemed just about to scream for help when she realized it was only Inuyasha and sighed in relief.

"Gosh were you trying to kill me!" Kagome furrowed her brows in both anger and embarrassment from shrieking. "You scared me half to death!"

Inuyasha growled in anger. Why was _she_ yelling at him!

"What the hell is wrong with you, wench!"

"What do you mean, what the hell is wrong with me! I should be asking you that question!" Kagome growled at Inuyasha. "You know what? I'm sick and tired of you always going to kikyo. I just died and you still go off to her!"

"Shaddup! After I make my wish, you can leave and never return so why are you yelling at me like that!"

Oops; wrong thing to say. From deep within Kagome's eyes, he can just barely make out the pain that was flickering to life.

"Oh yeah! Well why would I care! Go and become a mindless killer! After I seal the well I'll finally get to live in peace without having to see your face all the time. Maybe I should've gone off with Koga!"

That struck a nerve, but Kagome never realized it because she was too furious, upset, and heartbroken…

"Why don't you just leave right now! Go to hell with Kikyo. Do you really think I would care!"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in pain and anger. He wouldn't show his pain from the words the miko was spouting out. He wouldn't show her his pain.

"All you've ever done is argue with me!"

* * *

He had to keep strong. But with everything Kagome was yelling after that, it became harder and harder for him to cover up his pain. That was when Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. 

There was a loud smack as palm met with cheek. The chirping birds fluttered out of trees from the sound. Everything went dead silent after. Inuyasha stared wide-eyed at Kagome. Her head was turned diagonally towards the ground; a red handprint showing grandly on her left cheek. Kagome stared at the ground, in shock, for a long time, and all he could do was ask himself.

'_What have I done…?'_

* * *

Silent tears formed in Kagome's eyes as she slowly lifted her left hand to touch her cheek. It burnt. It burnt badly. He had just slapped her. _Her_! The shcoolgirl gently pushed her cheek inwardly as to wear off the pain. But it stung and continued to sting as if to remain there for life. She let out a small whimper as she tried to hold back the tears as her eyes narrowed in pain. 

"Kagome… wait"

And without listening, Kagome took off.

(("_Will you stay with me?"))_

_((She blinked as she slowly shook her head.))_

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes widened as fear crept into his heart. _'No… _No_…!'_ The hanyou quickly took off after Kagome. _'No… this _can't_ be happening…! It just _can't_!'_ She was leaving him. _'No…!'_

"_Kagome_!"

Inuyasha knew this scene. But he knew,Instead of Kagome waiting, she would just jump into the well. His heart was starting to slowly break ,Was that a premonition? And if it was, was it trying to warn him? But… it was already too late. He'd already gone and made a huge mistake. He'd do anything. _Anything_. Just for the sake of Kagome being with him.

She couldn't leave. He wouldn't allow it. His protector was leaving him behind. But the hanyou didn't want to think that. He cared too deeply for her to let her slip away. And yet, she was already slipping from his grasp.

"_Kagome_!" She was just a few feet away from the well. _'Nooo!'_

Inuyasha watched as time seemed to deeply slow down. Kagome was climbing the well, and all he could do was reach out and try to grab her. His hand was only centimeters away from her wrist, but everything seemed so slow. He watched in despair as the blue light consumed her as she disappeared.

"She's gone…..forever."

* * *

Kagome climbed out of the anchient well, tears streaming down her face as she recited the sealing spell. 

'Goodbye Inuyasha. I hope you live a happy life without me. I'll always remember you and never stop loving you.'

* * *

**Phew, That was a loooong chapter! Don't freak out (I love that song. Wow Im random!) ****I know I say something funny at the end but I have to say something first. I was reading this really awesome story that had a kag/sesh paring and like half-way through it I was like WOW Is it just me or has seshouamru just become hott. I never thought of him as being that but after that story and some of the fanart I've seen of him, I was like WOAH he is HOTT! Maybe even hotter than inuyasha? I still cant decide, but man does shshouamru look fine, meow! **

**Ok, Ok enough fantizing………. Man I cant stop thinking of him now, he's just too hott for his own good! **

**Here's the question of the day: **

**"Does Inuyasha bark at all? He is part dog." **

**If anyone knows onegai tell me when you review. **

**That's all folks Jaa. **


	9. The Path I Chose

**Hey guys its me again, Merry Christmas! Before I start I just want to explain something. These next few chapters are separately viewing the outlooks on kagome and Inuyasha's separation. This chapter shows kagomes life after leaving; the next one will show Inuyasha's and the rest of the groups. Suman-ai if these chapters sound or are boring to you guys but I have to make it feel like they've been away from each other for a while. Don't worry it gets better after this. Ok lets get started shall we?**

* * *

**Previously on A Test of Faith, Love, and Destiny:**

She couldn't leave. He wouldn't allow it. His protector was leaving him behind. But the hanyou didn't want to think that. He cared too deeply for her to let her slip away. And yet, she was already slipping from his grasp.

"_Kagome_!" She was just a few feet away from the well. _'Nooo!'_

Inuyasha watched as time seemed to deeply slow down. Kagome was climbing the well, and all he could do was reach out and try to grab her. His hand was only centimeters away from her wrist, but everything seemed so slow. He watched in despair as the blue light consumed her as she disappeared.

"She's gone…..forever."

Kagome climbed out of the ancient well, tears streaming down her face as she recited the sealing spell.

'Goodbye Inuyasha. I hope you live a happy life without me. I'll always remember you and never stop loving you.'

* * *

With the weight of regret heavy upon her chest, Kagome Higurashi climbed out of the old well for the very last time. 

She stood up in front of it, and hastily wiped away a protruding tear on her sleeve. It was then that she realized that she was still wearing the robe of the fire rat she had borrowed from inuyasha. She felt a surge of hatred towards it, and wasn't sure what to do with this new combination of all these mixed emotions.

Anger, fear, frustration, sadness, regret, worry, emptiness, sorrow, and something which she couldn't quite place.

All of them seemed to be squirming deep within her stomach, fighting for dominance.

Kagome clutched her stomach. It felt as if her heart had fallen through to it, all the shattered fragments piercing in every which direction. The pain was like nothing she had ever felt before. She didn't even know if it was real. One thing, however, was for certain:

_It hurts to say goodbye._

Letting go of everything back there was hard, but she had not yet done it. Not really.

There still stood the possibility of returning, and the possibility of Inuyasha coming back to her.

Kagome gulped. She had overstayed her welcome there. She was no longer needed, no longer _wanted._ She had to make sure that she didn't make the mistake of ever returning. She had to make sure that she would never feel the pain of saying goodbye ever again.

_But how?_

Kagome sat down against one wall of the well, still clutching her gut in a sort of low self-hug. She bent her legs in front of her, and drew her knees in towards her chest. The Miko transferred her hug to her legs, and rested her chin upon her knees. She didn't stem the flow of her tears.

How could she prevent anyone from crossing over to or from the Feudal Era ever again?

She sighed, and held her head in her hands. Her Grandpa's sutras wouldn't work. Even if she boarded up the old well house, Inuyasha would still be able to break through to the other side, and she would have to say goodbye again. She didn't want that.

Then it came to her.

She found that she had gasped because of the sudden swiftness of the idea, how perfect it seemed, and what it would mean. She would seal the well with her priestess powers just as she would with her now shattered heart.

Kagome stood up slowly, more droplets leaking from the corners of her eyes, though she had a defiant and dutiful look upon her face. She strode over to a number of dusty and mouse-eaten boxes, rolled up her long sleeves and rummaged through them, one by one. She only stopped once or twice to catch her breath, or wipe a bead of sweat from her brow, or a rogue tear from her cheek.

At last, her search was complete, for she held in her hand the key to the ultimate farewell: a bow and arrow.

She pulled out one arrow from the box and held it on her had. As if in a trance, she pulled the bow with arrow and aimed it at the ancient well. A tiny pink light danced on the end of it.

Kagome withdrew a breath, and released it at a slowed pace.

This was it.

It was time to say goodbye for good.

Not that she wanted to, of course, but she didn't want to experience this heartache any longer.

_Heartache._ The one emotion that she had forgotten. Perhaps it wasn't quite an emotion, but it expressed the way she felt more than any other combination of words that she could come up with.

Kagome held the bow and arrow aimed at the well with apprehension. Woe some, tearful eyes fixed on the arrow as she whispered into the wind.

"Here's to you, Inuyasha. I loved you, I love you, and I will love you forever. That's why I must say goodbye."

Kagome released the arrow from her grip, hitting the well without a sound.

Her ebony hair fluttered into her eyes in a sudden gust of wind, and a knotted feeling made itself known within the region of her stomach. She swatted her locks back into place numbly. She had done it.

So why didn't she feel... _anything?_

Shouldn't she at least feel triumphant, or regretful?

But, no. Nothing came. She couldn't even cry anymore.

The miko didn't even wince as the well glowed a dull pink with the sealing spell.

No, she didn't even react when her Grandpa came in and tried to talk to her.

Nor did she answer the demanding questions from her family members as she was led out of the old well house, and steered into the kitchen.

It was only when her little brother Sota asked her why she sealed well did the girl react with an odd, sad little smile, and told him calmly in a very thin, slow voice:

"Because it hurts to say goodbye."

* * *

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. Summer came and went leaving kagome to contemplate her actions. Fall began along with school and friends. Before the girl could register the events of time she was back in her old life yet she never felt right.

* * *

The school bell rang on a new day. A new, cloudy, drab, boring day. From the look of the silvery light of the sun veiled beyond the clouds, it would soon rain. 

"Great." Kagome murmured to herself sarcastically over the constant crunch of her shoes on the dead leaves. She had always wondered ever since she was a little kid... Why were the dead autumn leaves always so vibrant in color?

Nonetheless, the schoolgirl shuffled her way through them and up the steps to the school. She had barely reached out to the handle when she heard three familiar voices behind her chorusing her name, and waving for her attention. Kagome turned unenthusiastically, but smiled brightly at them.

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi half ran towards her, but Kagome was shoved back by the rushing crowd as they streaked through the door without giving the miko so much as a backwards glance.

Eri loudly shouted a profanity at them, which earned an elbow in the gut by Ayumi, and a hiss in her ear not to do that, for fear of getting caught. Eri shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"Koniiechewa, Kagome!" Yuka greeted cheerfully. "Feeling better?"

Kagome nodded dully.

"How's your arthritis?" Ayumi asked.

"How about your pneumonia?" Added Eri

"And did they remove that cancerous mole yet?" Asked Yuka with a polite look of worried interest.

"Er..." She began, silently breading her Grandfather for coming up with so many odd sicknesses. "Yeah, fine. I feel fine."

Ayumi didn't seem persuaded. "You look a bit pale, Kagome. And your eyes are all red. Did you get a good night's sleep?"

"Well, I, uh..."

"Did your rheumatism keep you up?"

"I, uh, well... uh..."

All three girls looked at her expectantly.

Kagome gulped, and thought desperately of something to change the subject. Then she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"How's Hojo?"

Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri all smiled deviously.

"He'll be _dying_ to see you again, Kagome!" Exclaimed Eri

"I wonder what he's brought you this time." Added Yuka, winking

"He's fine, thanks." Replied Ayumi obliviously. Yuka and Eri sweatdropped.

"So how's that jealous obsessive egotistical lover boy of yours, Kagome?" Asked Eri.

"Uh– Err, well..." What could she say? She scrounged around for something in her head. Something– Anything!

"I made it very clear that I didn't want to see him again." She answered simply.

"Great!" Yuka cheered, grinning. "Now let's get our stuff for class, shall we?"

* * *

Math class passed slowly, as it often does. Kagome scrambled to keep up, and had to borrow her notes from Eri. To her immense disappointment, they had received four textbook pages' worth of equations to complete for homework. 

So this was the life she chose...

Science class wasn't much better. It had turned out that they were dissecting eggs today. Frog eggs. Kagome, who had had no idea of where to make the incision, was given the suggestion by her teacher that she not become a surgeon. That comment earned laughter from the rest of the class. The young schoolgirl spent the rest of the period poking and prodding the frog eggs with the scalpel.

* * *

She had well earned her 5 minute break between classes. She had only been in school a little over two hours, and the poor girl was already exhausted from trying to catch up on her work. She withdrew her things for her next class (Art) from her locker. Kagome had just slammed the door shut when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She peered over it, and found a sandy-haired boy staring back. The miko mentally sighed in disappointment. 

It was Hojo.

"How're you feeling?" He asked politely.

"Fine, thanks." She murmured, pulling on a fake smile.

"Great! I brought you something."

He pulled out something from behind his back. He handed to Kagome a bouquet of white roses. She took them with a look of bewilderment. Hojo scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"I wasn't sure what to get you this time, so I thought, '"Why not?'', and I got them for you." He grinned sheepishly.

"I even cut off the thorns for you."

He was blushing now. Kagome was sure that she was, too.

"Thank you." She breathed, staring at them in a sort of dazed shock.

"Listen..." He said slowly. "If you're feeling up to it, how would you like to go get something to eat this Saturday? Maybe go see a movie, take a walk around the park..."

His blush deepened, but he pressed on when Kagome looked uncertain.

"My treat! I won't take no as an answer."

Kagome stuttered wordlessly at him.

"So I guess I'll see you this Saturday, then. I'll be by your place around six. See you then!"

And with that, he sped off in the other direction. Kagome's mouth was agape at his retreating figure, and she swayed slightly on the spot. Once the girl had snapped out of her daze, she realized that there were people that had crowded around them. Particularly females, who sulked and pouted and called Kagome profound names behind her back.

Ignoring all this, Kagome opened up her locker again, placed the flowers tenderly inside so that they wouldn't get damaged, and slammed the door just as the bell had rung for the next class.

* * *

Now, Art Class was slightly more eventful than Math or Science, but not in a good way. Their teacher, Ms. Atari, assigned them work to be done at the end of class. The instructions were scribbled on the board in loopy, spidery writing: 

'_To Be Passed In At The End Of Class _

Assignment:  
-Sketch (in charcoal) a selected emotion.  
-Use one (1) other color of highlight  
-Only use charcoal black and selected color  
-Does not have to take the form of anything recognizable  
-Symbolism recommended  
Write one (1) paragraph explaining why you decided to  
use your selected choice of emotion, color, and style'

Kagome pondered to herself which emotion to choose and how to depict it. Ayumi, seated beside her, had already begun. She had selected a goldenrod pastel along with her charcoal, and was drawing a sun (goldenrod) shining through the darkness (charcoal). The miko figured it meant happiness.

She looked at Eri's sketch. It consisted so far of charcoal black and clover green wavy lines streaking horizontally across her page. Kagome translated it to confusion.

She peered over at Yuka's drawing. She was doodling a bunch of funky blue circles of different shapes and circles on a black charcoal background.

Kagome sighed, and picked up a pink pastel from the white box in front of her. The box was smudged with different colors that the pastels had left behind.

Kagome began jotting an image, as if her hand was guided by an invisible force. From what she could tell, the drawing was of a glowing pink orb that was cracking and about to shatter.

A shadow fell over her paper, and Kagome looked up into the face of her teacher, who goggled at it for a few seconds, snatched it off of her desk, and held it high in the air for everyone to see.

They "Ooooh"'d and requested that it be passed around, and they asked one-another who it was drawn by. Kagome sunk down so low in her seat that only her eyes were visible over the flat surface. Once everyone was finished looking at it, Ms. Atari returned it to her desk, asking quite loudly what emotion she had chosen.

Kagome gulped, feeling very 'hot under the collar', so to speak. She refused to tell the class aloud, but wrote very clearly on her paper the emotion that was depicted.

_Heartache._

Sighing, the young girl thought to herself as her blush mercifully ebbed away:

"So... I guess _this_ is the life I chose..."

* * *

As soon as the Noon bell rang, Kagome scurried out of Art class to avoid questioning about her picture from Ms. Atari. She hastened her speed and headed outdoors before Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi spotted her and started gossiping about her date with Hojo this Saturday. 

Very few people braved this cold autumn afternoon. Most had remained in the Cafeteria or the Library, hanging out with friends or doing some last-minute reviewing for an upcoming test or something.

Kagome pulled her jacket tighter around her as she wandered aimlessly amongst the naked trees around her, the swishing of leaves beneath her feet being her only comfort. The bitter wind nipped and stung at her bare legs. Soon there would be snow on the ground, and school would let out for the winter holidays, though Kagome was only half looking forward to it. It's not like she'd be doing anything except bustling around buying presents, or cramming the work she missed into her head before school would start up again.

The schoolgirl sighed, and trudged her way towards some abandoned bleachers and climbed up to the highest seat. She settled herself down upon it and hugged herself in a futile attempt to warm up. The miko rubbed her hands together; both concealed behind black gloves, and blew hot breath in the form of wispy clouds on them. She could feel Goosebumps forming on her bare legs. Perhaps sitting on a cold metal bleacher all by her lonesome wasn't the best idea...

Today was the very last day of November, and there wasn't a single snowflake on the ground as of yet.

'_Global warming,_' She thought bitterly to herself.

The season of death was upon them. Or was it perhaps the season of cuddling? Kagome sighed. Such a cold and dismal season and people were under the impression that it was the time for being with your significant other, with your heart swelling with pride and pure love. The season of miracles, where nothing could go wrong. Not when you were in the arms of your loved one.

Kagome scowled at her hands, folded neatly in her lap. It might be the season of miracles to others, but to her, it would forever remain the season of death.

* * *

**Well that was the first of my angsty chapters. Hope it wasn't too boring. I know what you're thinking: how could she seal up the well with an arrow? Well I couldn't think of any other way she could so I made her use a sealing arrow so don't bite my head off ok! Anyway I would like to thank all my patient and faithful reviewers: PitaBread, xcurlyinuyashax, PrettyAnimeKitty, 13hanyougirl, and Gfam89. I love you guys! By the way I watched those two episodes explaining how inu and Kikyou first again. I must say I do have a little more sympathy for kikyo. Protecting the jewel was thrust upon her and after that she wasn't allowed to act human and have emotions or do regular things. But then I see what she does throughout the series and I kinda lose that little sympathy I have for her. Plus kagome misses out on a lot of things normal girls do at her age and she's exposed to a lot of gore and carnage at a young age. Well enough about her lets get on with the question of the day:****

* * *

****How is it that kagome never gets hit on her arms, stomach, or shoulder? That would be a perfect place to hit so she can't shoot her arrows. Although, that would leave the question as who would tend to her wounds, Sango? But how would she fix them without taking off her shirt and everyone seeing her? Also how come her cloths never get ripped or dirty? **


	10. A Promise I Will Keep

**Hey guys! I know it's been forever since I've updated this story because I actually had to go back and read the last two chapters (not to mention that the last chapter said merry Christmas at the beginning and I actually started this story in the middle of the 11****th**** grade and I already graduated high school.). I'm going to try to focus more on this story since I've neglected it for so long…Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter (even though its sad and agnsty). Remember that the last chapter and the next few are Kagome and Inuyasha's life after Kagome left.**

* * *

**Previously on A Test of Faith, Love, and Destiny: **The schoolgirl sighed, and trudged her way towards some abandoned bleachers and climbed up to the highest seat. She settled herself down upon it and hugged herself in a futile attempt to warm up. The miko rubbed her hands together; both concealed behind black gloves, and blew hot breath in the form of wispy clouds on them. She could feel Goosebumps forming on her bare legs. Perhaps sitting on a cold metal bleacher all by her lonesome wasn't the best idea...

Today was the very last day of November, and there wasn't a single snowflake on the ground as of yet.

'_Global warming,_' She thought bitterly to herself.

The season of death was upon them. Or was it perhaps the season of cuddling? Kagome sighed. Such a cold and dismal season and people were under the impression that it was the time for being with your significant other, with your heart swelling with pride and pure love. The season of miracles, where nothing could go wrong. Not when you were in the arms of your loved one.

Kagome scowled at her hands, folded neatly in her lap. It might be the season of miracles to others, but to her, it would forever remain the season of death.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Sango screamed his name as the strike of a wolf demon's claw came down upon Inuyasha.

He failed to deflect it and the searing pain came to him as he landed on the ground with a now wounded arm.

The black wolf growled, seeming to be amused by the sight of dark blood, and raised its blood stained paw for another attack but was struck down by the taijiya's boomerang sending it against a nearby tree.

The entire blanket of white snow surrounding the battlefield was now a field of crimson blood.

Miroku stared at the scene disgusted as he began to drag Inuyasha away from it all.

"Nani Houshi? Let me down, I can take care of myself!"

The hanyou pulled his wounded arm away from Monks grasp and tried to stand.

"Just let Sango and I take care of this battle Inuyasha. You've been attacking the entire time but haven't been able to kill that demon."

Miroku left the wounded youkai at the bottom of the sacred tree and ran off with staff in hand.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and clenched his fist tight in annoyance. He wasn't usually like this when she was with him in battle.

He became very careful about saying her name knowing oh too well that it would only bring back the memories and pain. Trying to remember someone without thinking about them was easier said than done. He did slip up once in a while and think of her.

Opening his amber eyes, he completely ignored the battle scene before him and laid his head upon the trunk of the tree, staring up at the drifting snow that had managed to fall through the trees branches.

Narrowing his eyes at the sudden flash of sunlight he began to stand. "Damn demon... GO TO HELL!!!"

Pulling out his sword from its sheath, Inuyasha pushed himself off from the tree and threw the blade directly towards the demon's heart. It pierced the wolf with a flash of lightning and immediately died with nothing but a yelp of pain and more crimson stains in the snow.

Miroku and Sango both instinctively stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the half-demon who was panting from the amount of energy he used in that attack.

He straightened himself and placed his hand over his wound.

The houshi was the first to run to Inuyasha's side to aid his wounds followed by Sango and Kirara the cat demon.

"I told you I can take care of myself..." the youkai's expression changed after that one slim moment he thought about her.

The taijiya stared at him worriedly and asked him something in a whisper. "If you miss her then why don't you go see her?"

Both Sango and Miroku were careful not to say her name either, or speak of her much.

Inuyasha raised his head abruptly at the sound of her name and turned his head away from the demon hunter.

"She doesn't want to see me...she thinks I'm going back with Kikyo...what's the point anyway? I can't see her even if I wanted to!"

"And why is that?" questioned the monk.

"Because she sealed up the damn well."

Surprise was written on both of their faces as the hanyou walked away from them, no longer wanting any company.

"Why would Kagome do that?" asked Sango.

"It seems she has made a permanent choice. Now she must decide if she wants to live with the results of her actions."

* * *

Snowflakes flew past him in a small swirl as he got up and made his way through the darkness of the forest alone. The leaves that managed to make it to winter now fell off of the branches of the trees and landed upon the ground everywhere Inuyasha stepped.

The hanyou continued to hold his wounded arm to stop the bleeding even though the pain had already subsided. All that time he stared at the ground trying not to think of her.

All hope was lost about her ever returning.

. Once he reached the Bone Eaters Well, the half-demon sat there, leaning his back against its wooden surface in deep thought. Only minutes after, he fell into a deep sleep and a flash back of when she was still with him came into his dreams.

((_The sound of dripping water came to Inuyasha's ears as he ventured through the small forest of sakura trees. The day was drawing to an end as the last shine of the suns rays disappeared into the horizon. The sound of crickets echoed along with the dripping waters of the waterfall creating a soothing rhythm, breaking through the silence of the beginning night. He stopped and stared at his reflection in the ripples of the pool where the waters of the waterfall always collected. The youkai closed his eyes and lowered his head as he became relaxed by the night's music. But something was missing for the night was still far from being perfect. _

_A light sound of a footstep behind him caused Inuyasha to open his eyes and look over his shoulder. She stared at him with those dark pools of brown that he now longed to see again. Her silky hair blew with the breeze across her face and her necklace of jewel shards began to glow a pale pink sending a glow upon her face. To him she was the world and to him she was the only thing that could change something plain into Beautiful. _

_Soon the music of the night was even more soothing to his ears as the two walked quietly towards the other. She looked up towards him and he looked down upon her. As soon as the full moon had risen, engulfing the forest in peaceful darkness, the two locked into an everlasting embrace, holding the other seeming to never want to let go. _

_She whispered, "Inuyasha..." and moved closer to him, Again he shut his eyes for this was truly was a night that he wanted to keep forever as a tender memory.))_

Inuyasha opened his eyes to see that he had been sleeping through the entire day. It was now night and it had grown cold and silent.

Why hadn't the others come to look for him?

He pushed off from the well and stood. The bleeding from his wound had stopped and his hair was now black from the new moon that hovered above. Before leaving the forest and turning to return to Kaede's village, he stared into the black deepness of the Bone Eater's Well, thinking about what Sango had said earlier about going to see her if he really missed her.

"No...I can't..."Inuyasha looked away from the well before he got anymore second thoughts and walked off.

* * *

Winter had come and gone without even a glance back at what happened. Spring, a time of happiness and joy, was now approaching yet some were still mourning.

Inuyasha remained distant.

* * *

The memories were coming back. The memories of her. Memories of her long, black hair and kind, azure eyes. They only came when she was near. That meant- she had returned.

'_For me?'_

He threw the thought away in disgust. She would never want to see him again.

In the beginning, he would see the good times. The times when she loved him, and he loved her.

'_If only I'd said it…'_

That day. The day she had left him forever. Now those memories were surfacing.

' _Nooo!__'_

Inuyasha frantically tried to shove the images away. He couldn't stand reliving that moment. The moment his life had shattered. It would only kill him again. Kill him inside…

He had barely seen his old friends. They were disappointed in him, to say the very least. Everyone knew it was his fault.

'It's_ not as if _Shippo_ made her leave_,' he thought sarcastically. He pretended to not care. Yet anyone, even a stranger, would have seen the pain in his golden eyes. It was the kind of pain no one ever truly got over, they just buried and hid from the world.

He wouldn't He _couldn't_. He might never feel again. Not without her. Not when she was gone. She had showed him how to trust people- how friends are the most valuable things in the world.

'_How do you expect me to live without you_?' He thought desperately. As much as it hurt him, he _needed_ her.

Everything. Everything he had, he owed to her. She pulled the arrow out, she protected him, and she gave him true love. And what had he done? Destroyed everything. The only happiness he'd known since his mother had died.

He couldn't live without her. It was that simple. He loved her so, so much.

He would do anything to have her back. He would give up everything he had worked so hard to gain the past few years. Anything. Just for another moment with her in his arms.

Inuyasha started back towards the well. Somehow, it had been sealed over. Some power had let her do this.

He had to do something.

'_Just to see her again…'_

'_She might never come back_.'

He messed up. Big time.

Even if she didn't want to talk to him, at least he would see her one last time.

'_I'll always love you, Kagome… and I promise I'll show it to you someday…'_

* * *

**Well I hope you guys liked it! I'm gonna do a few more chapters on them being separated so...be prepared for more angst. I would like to thank all my faithful reviewers for having patience for this story: ****BlazingMidnightRain**

**Kagome-chan753**

**Dark hanyou angel **

**Gfam89**

**PitaBread (you better review! I'm updating one of my old stories like you said to!)**

**Xcurlyinuyashax**

**Thunder Brother Hiten Luver**

**13hanyou girl13**

**Inuluver**

* * *

**Suman-ai if I forgot anyone. Well I can't think of anything random to say so I'll just get it over with and write the question of the day:**

**Why does sesshoumaru have to look so damn beautiful! It should be against the law! **

**If I were his girlfriend I would feel soo jealous of his beauty! I would try to mess up his hair or something just so he wouldn't look so damn perfect. I would look soo plain compared to him (long black hair and blue eyes are not that special). Sorry if it sounded like I was on a mad rant. I just saw a picture of sesshoumaru on photobucket and got carried away. Anyway I hope you like the story. Don't forget to reply. Jaa**


	11. Farytales and Reality

**Hey Guys! I'm updating early just like you wanted. (At least I think it's an early chapter.) Anyway I think I'm gonna write two or three at the most of kagome and inuyasha's separation. Then they'll come back together. (Yes kagome does go back for all of you who don't listen.) Don't be fooled though! Just because she comes back that doesn't mean that's the ending of my story. I still have plenty more chapters to go and it still ends in angst. All right lets just get this chapter started shall we.**

* * *

**Previously on A Test of Faith, Love, and Destiny: **

He couldn't live without her. It was that simple. He loved her so, so much.

He would do anything to have her back. He would give up everything he had worked so hard to gain the past few years. Anything. Just for another moment with her in his arms.

Inuyasha started back towards the well. Somehow, it had been sealed over. Some power had let her do this.

He had to do something.

'_Just to see her again…'_

'_She might never come back_.'

He messed up. Big time.

Even if she didn't want to talk to him, at least he would see her one last time.

'_I'll always love you, Kagome… and I promise I'll show it to you someday…'_

* * *

When I was little, I truly believed that everything and anything could be fixed, as long as you put your heart and soul into it. I believed that, no matter what, as long as you held out long enough, were determined enough, and had faith, you would inevitably triumph over the bad guys and obtain unconditional happiness. I believed that the power of love conquered everything.

It never occurred to me that, just maybe, Beauty never got there in time to see the Beast again and tell him she loved him, that Cinderella never escaped the closet and put on the glass slipper, that maybe, just maybe, Sleeping Beauty never woke up from her enchantment. Maybe the prince never came, maybe the prince didn't care...those ideas never occurred to me.

After all, what kind of prince would leave his beloved princess? And what kind of princess would forsake her prince?

* * *

When he would go to kikyo, I never questioned him. I accepted it, and stayed by his side faithfully. When I came back to the village, I could feel Sango concerned eyes, and I knew she was wondering why I came back. Why I willingly put myself in such pain. And

I would answer myself and say, "Because I want to see him, because I love him too much."

I even told Sango that once. She didn't say anything after that, but I would catch her, sometimes, looking at me in sorrow and pity whenever he ran off to find Kikyo, because she knew, even if he didn't, that I was suffering by staying with him. It hurt soo much to be with him, knowing that he will never be mine.

Sometimes, I found myself forgetting that we were not meant to be, and I would laugh with him, teasing him and having fun like any other ordinary schoolgirl with the one she likes.

It never lasted long. I'll always remember, when he went to her, that one day, it opened my eyes to the truth. He really will walk away. One day...he will leave me. He will finally leave me for Kikyo. One day, he will leave me, and while he will have Kikyo, I will have nobody.

I will not have him.

So I smiled and I beard it, cherishing every moment I had with him.

Maybe I'll find someone, I don't know. Someone who loves me and someone I'll love back.

* * *

In my dreams, my Prince Charming was just that. Charming, polite, fun to be around with, gentle. I never expected to fall in love with someone like Inuyasha, uncouth and uncivilized, having to strain to become gentle because of all the horrible experiences in his past. And fun to be around with? We end up in more fights than I believed possible. He just seemed to stomp on all my attempts to be calm and patient, and I just...erupted.

Like when he was constantly bugging me about why I was avoiding him, and after him asking Kikyo to come with him to defeat the Shichinintai...right in front of me. I explained to him that I was not angry with him. I reminded him that I chose to stay, nobody made me choose. Then I got angry because he had annoyed me all day about it, or that's what I said. I was angry, just not as much as I made it out to be, not about that, anyway. I was angry about Kikyo, and I took it out on him, slamming him repeatedly into the ground.

Afterwards, I beat myself up about it. What had I become, to take my anger like that out on Inuyasha? But that wasn't the first time--I had done it many times before, whenever I was stressed over Kikyo, whenever I felt sad and self-pitying, and then I would go to Inuyasha and pick a fight with him, then sit him. I couldn't talk to him and tell him how I was feeling, like I did with everyone else. I couldn't, because if I did, it would make him feel guilty, and he would change his mind, just so I would be happy.

* * *

I wonder...what would I be like if I had never met Inuyasha? If Buyo hadn't gone down to the well house, if the centipede-youkai hadn't dragged me down to the Sengoku Jidai.

I would probably still be a normal schoolgirl struggling in her last years of high school to get a good grade on her exams and get into a good college, then struggling again to get a good job with a nice husband.

* * *

I will never be able to love someone soo unconditionally again. He has taken all the love in my heart for himself, and I won't ever be able to get it back. I'm not sure if I'm strong enough to get it back.

Never again will I be Higurashi Kagome, a regular schoolgirl. Never again will I be able to laugh with all my heart and soul, never again will I feel pure, unconditional love.

Who am I? I am not sure... I don't seem to know anything these days... I don't even know if he chose to be with Kikyo out of love, or out of honor, duty and guilt. I am not sure which one is worse...

But I convince myself that he must have chosen her out of love, because he loves her even though she was the one who sealed him. It's nothing that I haven't done. I shot him with an arrow, right in the heart, too...I wasn't strong enough to stay by him.

Even if he loved me, could he possibly love me more than Kikyo? And if he did...then why did he leave me?

Why?

I am Beauty when she forsook the Beast. I am Cinderella when she gave up hope and never tried on the glass sleeper. I am Sleeping Beauty, forever waiting for my prince to awaken me with True Love's first kiss, because my prince, my hanyou, will never come.

* * *

Senior Year is supposed to be a time of celebration….at least for some.

Kagome sat there on the couch staring softly, hypnotically subdued by the whirl-wind of emotions that were racing inside of her.

She had stopped rubbing away the tears that were in her eyes and on her cheeks because every wipe was in vine, for another shower would tumble in those swollen eyes and down those sunken cheeks in a matter of seconds.

She cautiously fingered the pillow she was holding to her chest with death grip force trying to tell her mind that at least one thing hadn't left her this evening like so many other things had.

As the wind sympathetically scrapped tree tendrils across her window, she limply pulled her numb body out of her sitting position and made her was across the room to the double doors that lead out on to her balcony and flung them open.

While the cool air kissed her cheeks, giving a sweet sensation of bitter chills, Kagome remembered so brilliantly how her whole life came falling down in just a matter of mere minutes.

"You left me. You left me so that you could see _her_ again."

The miko was now sitting on the well, gripping the wood and dangling her legs so that her feet were hanging over the bottomless portal to his time. She was clutching her big yellow backpack, ready to jump in.

'_Come on, Kagome. He abandoned you. You should just forget him, this is where you belong.'_

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't forget him.

Kagome staggered of the well house and over to a white paint-chipped iron love seat that would only hold one tonight, and as she sunk down she lowered her upper body horizontally cross the whole seat, letting her tears flow down her sideways cheeks only to be blown into bitter ice crystals as the chilled air touched them.

When he left her to go and see Kikyo, she didn't want to wait for him. She also hated herself for always letting him, almost giving permission for him, to go and see her. It took a lot of strength for Kagome to always do this. To let him abandon her, abandon her love, to go off to his first love.

But she always told herself that it was better than finding out later that he went off to see Kikyo without telling her or letting her know. That wasn't much of a comforting thought though because then that led to her thinking about all the times she caught him in his act.

* * *

Kagome closed her eyes – just trying to forget, trying to prevent all of those times from replaying in her head. But they never stopped.

She knew she was causing herself all of this trouble, all of this pain, all of this heartache. It was she alone who decided that she wanted to leave him.

The schoolgirl couldn't expect him to just stay with each other after everything. He had a promise to keep and Kagome had a time that she had to go back to. No matter how you looked at it, it would never work and this time love wouldn't conquer all.

'_Why did you have to be such a jerk?'_

'_He was using me to console his own heartache and his own pain, even though he would never admit it. If this weren't true he wouldn't just completely forget about me like that whenever Kikyo's soul collectors came around.'_

It wasn't fair how she just would let him see Kikyo, almost allowing him to cheat on her when she herself couldn't even get within arm's length of talking to Kouga or any other guys without him biting their heads off. It was unfair how Kagome was giving her everything to him, while he couldn't and wasn't able to give his heart so freely away since it was still dwelling on Kikyo.

'_No matter what we have been through, no matter how much time that we spent together, and no matter much he cared about me, his heart would always and forever be with Kikyo.'_

'_I didn't ask to come to a different era, to spend time with and eventually develop feelings and love for this demon. I didn't ask to get myself involved in such a complicated past and relationship, or to fall in love with him. I didn't want to be the reincarnate of his past love, and most importantly, I didn't ask for a tangled confusing unrequited love.'_

Her feelings will always be one-sided, no matter how much he cared about her, because in the end he will never be able to return those feelings – because those feelings belonged to Kikyo.

Kagome folded her arms on top of her legs and laid down her head.

'_Unrequited love…that's all that I have.'_

This was no fairy tale and there were not going to be any happy endings. In the end of this journey, hearts will be broken and there will be no happily ever afters. Kagome knew it in her heart that everything would end in tragic good byes…

* * *

"Kagome?"

The Miko looked up, wiping the stray tears that managed to escape her eyes as her friends came by.

"I'm over here guys."

"Hey, were gonna be late for the movies kagome!" said ayumi.

"Yeah, come on. I don't want to miss any of it." Chimed eerie.

"All right I'm coming guys."

'_I will get over this and I won't let it control my life. I've spent too many months in darkness and pain of him. From now on I won't feel sorry for myself. I should be enjoying life more. I finally got my wish…a normal life. Yes…I'll be fine.'_

After repeating her little mantra, the young girl left to join her friends…and start a new perspective on life.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys liked it. Sorry if these chapters bore anyone. I only have like one or two chapter of angst and separation left. Anyway…has anyone else noticed Im not making inu and kag say eachothers name or remember eachother a lot so they wont feel any pain. (but I guess its not working sience both are still in pain, although one got over it a little.) Kinda like the books ****Twilight ****and ****New Moon.**** Does that ring a bell for anyone? (they have become like my two favorite books in the world. If you haven't read them then READ THEM!) **

**Anyway thaks to all my reviewers and especially the ones that answered my sesshy question:**

**Thunder Brother Hiten Luver****- I forgot about his father…hmmmm…(looks at sexy photo of him and his sons)..he does look hott.**

**PitaBread- ****I Cant wait for chapter 18! Yay!**

**Kagome-chan753- ****NOOO! Don't cry (although I do If I see or read a sad story or movie) They come back together. I promise!**

**13 Hanyou Girl13-**** Arigatou, thanks. **

**Xcurlyinuyashax- ****Sorry I hadn't updated in soo long. **

**AslanofTexas- ****Your right! He would just look sexier if I tried to mess his hair. Damn.**

* * *

**Ok now for the question of the day:**

**Has anyone ever heard the song "sorrow" from Boxcar Racer? The minute I heard that song I could picture Inuyasha singing it. I have no idea why but it really goes with my storyline right now. You just have to hear that song after reading the last chapter of this story. **

**P.S.- Tomorrows my birthday (june 12****th****) Yay! I'm finally 18. **


End file.
